Revival of Sakuya Kimashrio
by TaiFighter
Summary: My first fanfic.Obviously T/S.Happens after series ended.Tenchi is mourning over the loss of Sakuya when he meets a man who claims he can bring her back.Please R/R.Thank you*Chapter 9,10,&11 up*
1. The Stranger

Notes: First I don't own Tenchi, it's characters or anything relating to the series.  
  
Next, this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. This story is semi- alternate universe since I have including quite a few things about the characters that isn't in the orginal story as well as my own character. I know I'm going to upset the T/A and T/R people, and possibly the people who liked the story the way it was, only thing I can say is I hope you can still get some enjoyment out of this story and sorry if it offends you. Enjoy  
  
  
  
Revival of Sakuya Kumashrio  
  
Part one: The Stranger  
  
It was the morning after Sakuya disappeared. Tenchi was walking down a road, going nowhere in particular. He didn't care where he was going, the only thing on his mind was Sakuya. How he finally found his one true love, only to have her disappear in his arms.  
  
He was feeling nothing but numbness inside. After a few hours of walking, he finally took notice of his location. Or lack of. He was in a huge forest and completely lost. He had gone off the road he was on quite a while ago, and now he had no idea where he was. After a few minutes of searching for a way out, he heard someone call out to him. It was a man, one Tenchi never seen before. "Greetings Tenchi, it is an honor to finally meet you", the man said. Tenchi responded "Um,hello. May I ask, who are you and how do you know my name?"  
  
The man replied "I can't really answer those questions right now. Please just call me Tai for now, and I'm here to reward you for saving the earth". Tenchi was shocked, no one on Earth knew about that incident except him and the girls. How in the world did he find out? Rather then ask about it, he simply said "Oh a reward isn't necessary, it was nothing". Apparently "Tai" didn't hear what Tenchi just said, and continued talking.  
  
"Usually I would grant you 3 wishes like a genie or something in that nature, but I know you only have one thing that you want.". Tenchi exclaimed "You don't mean…!" "That's right! I'm going to give you your heart's desire, your beloved Sakuya". Tenchi's heart was racing 100 mph. The thought of Sakuya coming back seemed to good to be true. Then it occurred to him that it might just be that. Too good to be true. He looked at Tai.  
  
Other then a strange personality and a weird way of knowing everything, he doesn't seem to be anything special. How can he possibly bring back Sakuya? Tenchi just had the feeling that he got his hopes up for nothing. "You doubt my abilities don't you?" Tai said suddenly. "Um…well…" Tenchi replied. "Last time I counted you lived with at least 3 women who could blow up your house in 5 seconds if they felt like it, you think you would be a bit more open-minded. Oh well, guess I'll just have to prove myself." That being said, Tai snapped his fingers. In a flash Tenchi and Tai were in NYC, on top of the Statue of Liberty's crown to be exact. "Believe me yet?" Tai asked. "YES!YES!" Tenchi screamed "Can we PLEASE go back now?!!". Another snap later and they were on the roof of Tenchi's high school in Tokyo. Once Tenchi caught his breath, he asked "Can you really bring her back?" "Yes I can" Tai replied, "But I'll need a little help from you, Sasami and Yugi. In the process you will learn things about yourself and Sakuya that you never would've thought possible. Are you prepared for that?" "Yes" Tenchi replied.  
  
"Good, "Tai said "then lets begin, we don't have much time left. By the way, you also have to do me a few favors after this" Before Tenchi can say anything, Tai's fingers snapped again.  
  
  
  
Ok, not bad for a introduction. I'll add in more chapters depending on the reviews. Thanks for reading.  
  
  
  
P.S. If you're going to flame me, I can't stop you. But please try to have a more better reason then your dislike for Sakuya, which in that case you shouldn't be reading this fic in the first place. Plenty of Sakuya bashing fics around, so you can afford to miss my little story. 


	2. The Preparations

Note: Once again, I don't own Tenchi, Sakuya, or anything relating to the series, so sue me for something else.  
  
In the last chapter I sort of jammed most of the dialogue together in the paragraphs. After reading other fanfics from veteran writers, I decided to separate the dialogue to make it easier to read.(not to mention edit) Also I'm including more of the characters' thoughts(except Tai's, we're not suppose to know what he's thinking) to make it feel more "real" I guess. Still new at this. And, to "David" I'm sorry I didn't email you, but I have to watch out for T/R and T/A people. Don't want my mailbox full of hate mail just yet :p. Maybe next time  
  
  
  
Revival of Sakuya Kumashrio  
  
Part 2: The Preparations  
  
  
  
Once Tenchi recovered from the flash(which is really starting to annoy him), he found that they were now in front of his house.  
  
He immediately asked "Um, excuse me, but what do you mean when you said favors?"  
  
"Well nothing is free, and considering what you're getting it's a bargain. It's not like I'm going to ask for a million bucks or your soul or something. It's just a few things I need for you to do. But if you want we can forget the whole thing, although that would be a awful waste." Tai relied.  
  
"Can you at least tell me what the favors are?" Tenchi asked, annoyed. Tai's attitude was starting to get to his nerves.  
  
"Nope, I don't work that way, sorry. If you can't accept that, now's pretty much your last chance to back out." Tai responded calmly.  
  
Tenchi signed. He knew there was no way he was going to back out now, but he couldn't ignore the feeling he was getting. What if he asks for something horrible like one of the girls, or his first child? (yeah,yeah,Rumple Stilt Skin ,I know I know) If Tai has enough power to bring Sakuya back, then Tenchi seriously doubts he can stop him from taking whatever he wanted. At the same time he knew this is probably his last chance to ever see Sakuya again, so the only thing he could do was hope for the best. Just as Tenchi finished his thought,  
  
Tai said "So do we have a deal?" "Yes" Tenchi replied. "Good then lets get started" Tai said as he started walking towards the house. Tenchi quickly followed.  
  
Inside the Muyo residence, Sasami was busy preparing breakfast for everyone. Tenchi's father was busy getting ready to go to work, Kiyone was trying(and failing) to wake Mohoshi, Washu was busy in her lab doing god only knows what to a certain catbit, while Ryoko and Ayeka were still sleeping.  
  
As Sasami started to bring the food into the dining room, she saw Tenchi and Tai enter the house."Good morning Tenchi!" she greeted "Who's your friend? Would he like to stay for breakfast? I'm sure there's enough food."  
  
"Thank you for your kind offer" Tai answered "but it'll have to wait, we have something very important to talk to you about."  
  
"Don't worry Sasami, he's ok." Tenchi said.  
  
"Ok….I guess breakfast can wait…"Sasami replied, while wondering what the heck(she's too nice to use the word hell) was going on. Tai immediately snapped his fingers and in another flash, the 3 of them were in Tenchi's old apartment in Tokyo.  
  
Once Tenchi and Sasami recovered, Tai said "Sorry, but it is important that the others don't know what we're doing. Anyway, hello Sasami, my name is Tai, Tenchi and I are doing something very important and we need your help."  
  
"Ok…what do you want me to do?" " Sasami said while still rubbing her eyes.  
  
Do you know who Sakuya is?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sure! I saw her a few times. Once when Washu made those cute little robots to spy on Tenchi(Tenchi flinched, he never knew about those robots) and the other time when everyone went Tokyo. I'm sorry Yugi made her go away." Sasami answered sadly. She knew Sakuya was important to Tenchi and since Yugi got rid of her, Sasami felt partly responsible.  
  
"Well I'm going to bring her back, but I need for you to do a few things. First, we need you to wake Yugi up for a while" Tai said.  
  
"NO!" Sasami cried, "if you wake her up before she's ready you might hurt her!".  
  
"I assure you, she will not be harmed in any way. However, it is absolutely necessary for her to be awake for Sakuya to have any chance of coming back. Do you understand?" Tai asked.  
  
"Why do you need me to do it then? You could just do it yourself if you really wanted to." Sasami said angrily. Obviously she's not taking this well.  
  
"Because Yugi might be scared and confused when she wakes up. Having her best friend there to calm her down is in everyone's best interest, Yugi's included. Once again, she will be absolutely safe, and she can return to her sleep right after we're finished." Tai answered.  
  
"………Fine. I'll help, but only for Tenchi's sake." Sasami reluctantly agreed. Somehow she felt she never really had a choice in the matter.  
  
"Great," Tai said "just one more thing though." "Huh?" Sasami said. Tai whispered into her ear "Unfortunately when Sakuya comes back, she won't have any clothes on. I'm going to give you a kimono, you have to give it to her when she appears. Don't worry, Tenchi's and my eyes will be closed while you're doing this." Sasami was shocked when she heard this, but she just nodded her head. "Good, then lets get this show on the road." That being said Tai once again snapped his fingers.  
  
**  
  
  
  
I'm still getting the hang of this, but hopefully I'm improving. This chapter was pretty much to get everything out of the way before the big return. There was the option to put it in but I felt it deserved it's own chapter. Reviews good or bad are greatly appreciated. Chapter 3 will be up shortly. Thanks for reading. 


	3. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi, or anyone from the series. Find some other way to sue me. I do own Tai though :p.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but had midterms, papers, and very annoying teachers to deal with. To make up for it I'm going to put up 2 chapters at once. In my head it was only suppose to be one chapter, but it ended up so long I decided to split it up. Hope you enjoy, and please review.  
  
  
  
Revival of Sakuya Kumashrio  
  
Part 3: The Awakening  
  
  
  
By now Tenchi was starting to get used to Tai's annoying teleport flashes. They didn't really sting his eyes as much anymore. He still planned to talk to him about it when they were all finished though. He looked around to see where Tai has taken them. He found that they were in the area where Yugi was sleeping. She looked so peaceful in her "bed", it was hard to believe that she's the same person the nearly conquered the earth, not mention make Sakuya disappear. Then Tenchi looked at the others. Tai was waiting patiently for Sasami to finish rubbing her eyes. After she was done, Tai asked,  
  
"So, is everyone ready?"  
  
"Yes" Tenchi and Sasami replied at the same time.  
  
"Good, Sasami, can you please wake Yugi?"  
  
"K" Sasami said softly. She still didn't like what they were doing, but she slowly walked toward her friend. Washu had showed her how to wake Yugi up in case of an emergency, but no one thought they would ever have to use it. There was a control panel next to Yugi's bed. In order to wake her up, a person has to type in a code, and say a password, which just happens to be Sasami's name. She typed in the code, and then she whispered  
  
"Sorry Yugi." And then she said "Sasami" out loud.  
  
The control panel started flashing in different colors, accepting the command. The lid of the bed opened slowly, and then Yugi started to stir. Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light, and the first thing she saw was Sasami's face.  
  
"Sasami?" Yugi whispered "What's going on?"  
  
"Um….well…." Sasami wasn't prepared to answer any questions, knowing so little herself. She turned her head toward Tenchi and Tai, hoping for some help.  
  
When Yugi saw Sasami turn her head, she sat up to see what Sasami was looking at.  
  
She saw Tenchi, and then she saw Tai. She immediately sensed that he had an enormous amount of power coming from him, a power much greater then her own. She became very frightened, thinking that he was here to seal her, or worse. Yugi moved as close to Sasami as she could on her bed, and asked her  
  
"Who is he? What does he want?", while her whole body was trembling with fear.  
  
"Shh…don't worry Yugi, he's not going to hurt you." Sasami said, while putting her arms around Yugi to comfort her.  
  
"Please make him go away" Yugi said tearfully , while holding on to Sasami as hard as she could.  
  
Tai stepped forward "I'm very sorry if I have frightened you, but I'm afraid we need your help in something. You see.."  
  
"LIAR!!!" Yugi screamed, "You just want to get rid of me like they did before! You want to put me back in that tomb, so I would be all alone again! All alone in the dark……." She then burst into tears, crying into Sasami's shoulder, obviously scared to death.  
  
Tai said in a soft voice "I assure you, I have no intent.."  
  
"JUST GO AWAY!!!!" Yugi screamed before shooting a ball of energy at Tai.  
  
The ball turned into a large, hideous, monster charging straight at Tai.  
  
(A/N: It's decently hard to describe one of Yugi's monsters. Or to make it sound good anyway. If you don't remember what they look like you can check Episode 21)  
  
Just as the monster was about to smash Tai into the ground, Tai pointed at it, and the monster couldn't move anymore. It roared in protest, but it couldn't move any other part of it's body. Tai moved his finger upward, and then the monster started floating in the air. With the monster rendered harmless, Tai said  
  
" Miss Yugi, I know you do not want to see anything happen to your friend here. Please send it back where it came from, I do not wish to harm it. I know you're scared, but I swear to you, I am not here to seal you, kill you, or hurt you in any way. Please believe me."  
  
Yugi was still trembling, and was shocked to see how easily her monster/friend was disabled. She looked at Sasami, hoping she would know what to do. Sasami forced a smile and said  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, Me and Tenchi won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"Promise?" Yugi asked. "Promise" Sasami replied, with as much confidence as she can muster. She hoped with all her heart that Tai would keep his promise of not harming Yugi  
  
Yugi finally started to calm down. Although Tai still scared her, but if Sasami said she would be fine, it was good enough for Yugi. She pointed at the monster, and it disappeared with a "POOF".  
  
(A/N: Other then seeing Yugi's monsters get killed by something, I have no idea how she would make them go away, so POOF was the best thing I could think of.)  
  
She then sat in her bed, waiting to see what Tai wanted. Seeing that Yugi was ready, Tai said  
  
"I'm glad you're ok now. Once again, I'm sorry for any pain I've caused you. First, let me introduce myself, my name is Tai."  
  
"Yugi" she responded, although Tai already knew her name.  
  
"The reason I'm here is that I'm trying to bring back Sakuya, but I need a little of your help to do it." Tai said.  
  
Yugi looked down at the floor, a feeling of guilt washing over her. "There's no way to bring her back." Yugi said bluntly.  
  
With a small smirk on his face, Tai replied "Let me deal with that problem. All I need to know is are you willing to help?"  
  
Yugi had no idea what Tai was planning, but she simply nodded.  
  
"Great" Tai said. He snapped his fingers, except this time there was no flash.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
You know, things always looks different when you put it on paper. I didn't think this part would take so long. Anyway, now I'm sure everything's out of the way, so on to the big return. Once again, reviews good or bad are welcome. 


	4. The Revival

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi, Sakuya, or anything else related to the series. Also don't own Fly High Studios, Groundpounder Studios, or the song "Is this Love". So once again, find some other way to sue me.  
  
A/N: Ok, there's a reason for the longer then usual disclaimer. You'll found out later in the story. Anyway, I said most of the stuff I wanted to in my last A/N, and this has been put off long enough, so lets just get on with the big return.  
  
Warnings : Pretty sappy, VERY brief nudity and quite long.  
  
  
  
Revival of Sakuya Kumashrio  
  
Part 4: The Revival  
  
  
  
Everyone found that they were a short distance outside of the cave Yugi was in. This time Tai not only teleported the people, he teleported Yugi's bed as well. Tai then said  
  
"If you're wondering about the bed, I did it to make the process easier on Yugi. She's probably wants to go back to sleep after this so making her get out of her bed seems a bit pointless."  
  
Tenchi had another question in mind though.  
  
"Hey, if you can move us around without that big flash then why didn't you?"  
  
Tai pondered for a second and then he just shrugged.  
  
"I think we have more important things to think about, don't you?"  
  
Tenchi just remained silent, knowing better then to argue.  
  
"Ok, now lets begin. Tenchi, will you please stand over there?" Tai said, pointing to a spot about 12 feet to the left of Yugi's bed. Tenchi moved to the spot, while Tai moved to a spot 12 feet from both of them.  
  
(A/N: If you look from above and collected them with lines it would make a triangle.)  
  
Sasami was watching Tenchi and Tai move into their spots, when she suddenly heard Tai's voice in her head.  
  
"Remember when I said I was going to give you kimono for Sakuya when she returned?"  
  
Tai asked. Sasami nodded. "Well look up" Tai said.  
  
She did and saw a neatly wrapped kimomo falling slowly toward her. She caught it, and then thought, "Now what?" "Now wait until Sakuya has came back completely, and simply touch her with the kimono. It will go on her by itself. Understand?" Tai replied.  
  
Sasami nodded, now interested to see how the kimono was going to do that.  
  
(A/N: The kimono looks like the aqua-green one Sakuya was wearing in Episode 25.)  
  
Yugi was the next one to hear Tai's voice. "Yugi, I need you to release any part of Sakuya that is inside you. I know it isn't easy, but just try find any hold you have on her, and let it go".  
  
Yugi concentrated. She ignored her own doubts; her mind telling her what she was doing was impossible. After a while, Yugi found it, the part of her that kept Sakuya from freedom. The part of her that controlled Sakuya temporary while she and Tenchi was in their fake paradise. The part of her that she was hoping would disappear when she would wake up from her sleep in the future. She concentrated on getting rid of it. It kept saying to her  
  
"You can't get rid of me, you need me, to protect from everyone, to make sure you're not lonely"  
  
"NO!" Yugi screamed in her mind. "I don't need you anymore! I have Sasami to keep me from feeling lonely, I have her and Tenchi to protect me! And when I grow up, I'm going to try to have more friends just like them, the only thing in my way is YOU! SO GO AWAY!!"  
  
With that thought, that part of Yugi disappeared, along with any hold she had on Sakuya.  
  
Yugi nearly fainted, that personal battle almost completely exhausted her. Fortunately Sasami was there to catch her. In her head she heard Tai's voice once again.  
  
"Thank you Yugi, thanks to you we are almost finished. I promise you'll be able to rest very soon."  
  
Yugi made a small smile, while thinking "You're welcome."  
  
  
  
Finally, it was Tenchi's turn.  
  
"Tenchi, please listen carefully. I need you to close your eyes, and to imagine Sakuya in your mind. Imagine all the good and bad times you spent with her, think how strong your love for each other is, and most importantly imagine all the things you plan to do with her when she comes back. On how you lost her once and is never going to lose her again. Think these thoughts with all your heart.  
  
(A/N: This is where the disclaimer comes in. If you can try to find a mpg file titled "Tenchi in Tokyo - Is This Love (Sakuya) ". It plays many images of Tenchi and Sakuya together, to the song of "Is this Love". Once again, I don't own or had anything to do with making it, but it fits very well with what Tai is telling Tenchi to think about. Btw, I got this mpg from Morpheous, so that's a good place to start)  
  
Tenchi did just what Tai said. He imagined seeing her for the first time, the times she smiled at him, how he put off showing his feelings for her, how this would make her run away in tears, their dates, how good it felt to hold her, how much it hurt when Yugi took her away, the pain of leaving their fake paradise, the wonderful feeling he got when they kissed, the look on her face when he finally told her that he loved her. All the things that happened in one semester in Tokyo, with her. He made a vow, if she did come back, he would do everything in his power to make sure that he would never lose her again, he planned to hold her in his arms and to never let her go. Because he knew he couldn't live without her.  
  
  
  
Sasami saw Tai extended his right hand toward Tenchi and Yugi. Then she saw energy coming out of Tai's hand, and Yugi and Tenchi's bodies, going to the center of the triangle they formed. Sasami was about to protest, when Tai told her not to worry in her mind. Sasami remained silent, watching the 3 energies combine into each other, forming a shape. She looked at Tenchi and Yugi, Yugi looked umcomfortable, but was doing her best not to complain. Tenchi had his eyes closed shut, seeming like he was in very deep thought. As she looked on, the shape started to become like a person. The shape eventually formed arms, legs, face, etc and became the person she knew as Sakuya. She saw Tai put his hand down, stopping the energy connection.  
  
Then Sasami heard Tai say "Now Sasami." in her head. She ran up to her to touch her with the kimono.  
  
(A/N: Sakuya was fully brought back at the same time Tenchi was finished with his vow, not a coincidence.)  
  
Sakuya felt as if she have just woken up from a very long sleep. She felt disoriented, a little confused and a bit cold. She looked down and blushed when she found out she was naked. A second later she felt a cloth touch her back, and suddenly she was fully dressed in a kimono. She turned around, and saw Sasami, recovering from her brief run.  
  
"Hello, welcome back." Sasami said softly, while she was smiling. She's happy that the plan worked, especially since Yugi was ok too.  
  
"Um, hello, thank you." Sakuya said, while she was trying to remember who Sasami was.  
  
She then heard Tai saying  
  
"Tenchi, you can open your eyes now."  
  
Sakuya turned around, just as Tenchi opened his eyes. Their eyes met each other's, and for a second both of them didn't move. Tons of emotions was flowing through them, making both of them unsure what to do. Then Tenchi ran up to Sakuya, hugging her as hard as he could without hurting her, just to prove to himself that she was really back.  
  
She hugged him back, both of them with tears of joy in their eyes. Then she lifted her head to look at Tenchi's face, and he did the same for her. This time not only their eyes met, so did their lips.  
  
The second their lips touched a large pillar of white light started shooting upwards from their bodies  
  
(A/N: Imagine Blasting Zone from FF8, or maybe the alien beam that blew up the White House in Independence Day, except upwards.)  
  
Back in Tenchi's house everyone was eating breakfast, they got tired of waiting for Sasami and Tenchi. Just as Rokyo and Ayeka were fighting over the last fish, they saw the pillar. At that moment everyone(cept Mohoshi, she was grabbing the fish Rokyo and Ayeka stopped paying attention to) was thinking "What the hell is that?!" Rokyo started flying in the direction of the pillar. As she left the house she bumped into a invisible energy barrier(wonder who made that?), which knocked her out for a few seconds. She blasted it a few times, and then flew back into the house to get Washu.  
  
  
  
Back to Tenchi and Sakuya. After what seemed like forever, they finally broke off their kiss. The pillar disappeared the second their lips separated. Naturally the couple's eyes were closed so they never knew the pillar existed. When they saw Tai, Yugi and Sasami staring, they started to blush, while apologizing for the scene.  
  
Sasami smiled. She never seen Tenchi so happy. She had a small crush on Tenchi, but she saw what Tenchi had for Sakuya was love. She looked down at her arm, at the string with her piece of the crystal. She took it off, thinking Sakuya deserved it more then she did. She went up to the couple, handing the crystal to Sakuya.  
  
"Here you go" She said with a forced smile. Part of her wanted to keep it, but she felt in her heart that she had to give it to her.  
  
"Oh my, it's beautiful. But I can't take this." Sakuya said while she trying to hand it back.  
  
Sasami shook her head. "Uh uh, that's to make sure you take good care of Tenchi, cause if you don't I'm going to take him AND the crystal back" she said while sticking the tip of her tongue out.  
  
Sakuya smiled whiling putting the bracelet on "Thank you. I promise to take good care of him." Just then, Sakuya lost her footing, falling into Tenchi. "Um….Tenchi? Can we go home now? I don't feel so good…." She said before closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Sakuya!" Tenchi yelled He was afraid he was going to lose her again.  
  
"Shhhh!" Tai said. "Don't worry, she's only asleep. Coming back must've taken all the strength she had, not to mention everything else that happened. Why don't you bring her back to your house, I'll catch up with you after Sasami and I put Yugi back."  
  
"Ok" Tenchi replied. He picked her up and started walking in the direction of his house.  
  
Meanwhile, Tai's fingers snapped, and the 3 of them were back in Yugi's cave.  
  
"Before we put Yugi back to sleep, I would like to give you two something for your help"  
  
With that said, 2 beautiful lockets appeared in the air, and landed in the 2 girls' hands. Sasami opened hers, and saw there was a picture of Yugi while she was having fun. Yugi opened hers and saw it had Sasami's picture.  
  
"These are magic lockets, you can change the picture inside anytime you want, even when you 2 grow up, you can make the picture match the other's appearance."  
  
He walked up to Yugi's bed and extended his hand. A small flashed went over the bed and Yugi.  
  
"What I have done is I marked the bed, and Yugi herself. Although you 2 will never see it, Yugi will have a small aura around her, telling anyone that ever tries to seal her again that they would have to deal with me personally, believe me, they wouldn't want that. In other words, a guarantee that nothing will hurt you while you're sleeping Yugi."  
  
The 2 girls were stunned. They had no idea that they would get a reward, especially not the great ones they just received. The only thing they could do was to blurt out "Thank you".  
  
"You're welcome, by the way Sasami, your locket has the ability to contact me, so never hesitate to call me if you need any help. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to catch up with Tenchi." Then he snapped his fingers and was gone.  
  
"It was a really weird day, huh Yugi?" Sasami asked, while setting up the bed.  
  
"Yeah." Yugi replied.  
  
"But it was fun too, we go to see all these neat things and we got these pretty lockets".  
  
Sasami said.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm getting tired." Yugi said while lying down on her bed.  
  
"Ok, good night Yugi" Sasami said, completely the process. The lid of the bed closed, and Yugi was once again asleep.  
  
Sasami was just about to leave the cave when she said "See you tomorrow Yugi!"  
  
Meanwhile Tenchi was enjoying the feeling of carrying Sakuya. She wasn't heavy at all, and it just felt good to hold her. Tai then appeared next to him.  
  
"If you want I can just teleport us back" Tai offered.  
  
"No thanks, this feels nice" Tai replied. Then he froze. "Oh no! What are we going to do about Ayeka and Ryoko?!!? They going to kill us!"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll deal with that problem when we get there. Besides, the girl in your arms seems to be worth the headache, at least to you anyway." Tai said,  
  
Tenchi smiled. "Yeah, definitely no doubt about that." He then gave Sakuya a small peck on her forehead, just as they were approaching the house.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Wow that was long. Sorry about that. Believe or not, the story isn't over yet. There's still a few things to deal with, like the secrets Tai has in store for them, where the hell did that pillar come from, and most importantly, how are they going to survive Ayeka's and Ryoko's wrath? Personally I don't like bashing characters, so I'm going to try to make their anger as close to the series as possible. If you're just here for the revival, I guess you can ignore the other chapters. But then you'll miss all the "interesting" stuff I thought of. Anyway, once again reviews are very welcome, and I hope you enjoyed the story. See you next chapter.  
  
P.S. If you're going to flame me, I can't stop you. But please try to have a more better reason then your dislike for Sakuya, which in that case you shouldn't be reading this fic in the first place. Plenty of Sakuya bashing fics around, so you can afford to miss my little story. 


	5. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, or any of the characters used in this fic, cept for Tai. So once again, find some other way to sue me.  
  
A/N: Like I said at the end of the last chapter, I don't like bashing. But I found I couldn't get around it totally, so I'm trying to keep it a minimum. I even made them use the same words they used during the series, despite the fact barely anyone uses them anymore. Also this chapter is where all the weird stuff I thought of begins, just letting you know to prepare yourselves. Enjoy!  
  
Warnings: Sap and violence.  
  
Revival of Sakuya Kimashiro  
  
Chapter 5: The Confrontation  
  
  
  
Everyone watched as Washu brought out one of her new inventions, a large laser specially built to penetrate/destroy force fields. Her instruments couldn't scan what kind of energy the force field was made of. (Tai's good at that sort of thing) The only thing she could think of was to get her invention and to try to find the perfect setting to destroy the force field(not to mention she didn't try this invention out yet). She figured she would start from the lowest setting and work her way up. The settings were on a dial, ranging from 1-50, 35 being the safety limit. And after each shot it took about 3 minutes to recharge. Washu began her process of elimination. A half-hour later the force field was still standing, the setting was at level 10, and Ryoko's and Ayeka's patience was unfortunately at zero. Over the half hour they have insisted that Washu try a higher setting, but Washu refused since she could gather more data her way. The 2 girls couldn't stand it anymore, Ayeka pushed Washu aside while Ryoko set the laser on level 50. Kiyone saw what was going on and dragged Mohoshi behind the couch for cover. Mr. Masaki and Ryo-Ohki wasn't far behind. And just as everyone predicted, the laser overloaded, blew up, leaving Ryoko and Washu black with smoke(Ayeka was protected by Azaka and Kamidake) and the force field was still there.  
  
For a few seconds anyway. Just at that moment Tai and Tenchi carrying Sakuya were approaching the house, and Tai banished the force field. Ayeka went to touch the area where the force field was and found it was gone.  
  
(A/N: This happened in the back of the house, while Tenchi and Tai was entering through the front)  
  
"Ryoko, our plan worked!" Ayeka said happily " That horrible thing's gone!"  
  
"Great" Ryoko replied sarcastically, with a puff of smoke coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Come on Ryoko, we don't have time to lay around, we have to find out where that strange light came from." Ayeka said.  
  
"Ugh, you go on ahead, I need a break" Ryoko grunted, while slowly getting up.  
  
"As usual I have to do everything important around here." Ayeka said smugly. She was just about summon Azaka and Kamidake when she heard Tenchi's voice. She immediately charged into the house. All of Ryoko's wounds miraculously healed at that instant, and she charged into the house as well.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?"  
  
When he and Tai came in there was no sign of the girls or his father. He looked at the table that still had dirty dishes on it, knowing it wouldn't be clean till Sasami came back. He looked around, expecting Ryoko to pop out of the floor or ceiling. Just then Kiyono, Mohoshi and Mr. Masaki popped up from behind the couch.  
  
"Good morning Tenchi!" Kiyono and Mohoshi said together. "Morning son." Mr. Masaki greeted. "Love to stay and chat but we have to go to work. Bye." With that the 3 of them left. Luckily they didn't notice Sakuya, that or Tai was probably hiding her from them.  
  
"The less people we have to deal with at one time the better" Tai whispered. "They'll find out eventually."  
  
Tenchi nodded. Just then Ryoko and Ayeka was doing a small race to see who would greet Tenchi first, doing things such as tripping, pulling on the other person's clothes, and pushing objects into the other person's way. Long story short, it was a tie.  
  
"Good morning Tenchi!!!" the 2 girls said at the same time. Then they noticed Tenchi carrying a sleeping Sakuya. (Tai decided to stop hiding her, possibly a big mistake) They were speechless for a second, and then they freaked out.  
  
"Tenchi what are you doing with that hussy?!!" Ayeka screamed.  
  
"Yeah Tenchi, TALK!" Ryoko said aggressively. Needless to say, they were very POed.  
  
"Wait, please, I can explain!" Tenchi begged. The thought of him and Sakuya getting blown up by Ayeka and Ryoko wasn't very appealing.  
  
"Allow me" Tai said as he stepped in front of Tenchi.  
  
"And just who the hell are you?!" Ryoko asked. It was bad enough seeing Tenchi with HER, now they to deal some jerk they never met before? At this rate someone was going to get hurt VERY badly.  
  
"My name is Tai, I'm the person that brought Miss Sakuya back." Tai replied politely.  
  
  
  
"So YOU'RE the one responsible for this atrocity!" Ayeka screamed. "What right do you have to come waltzing in here and interfering with our lives? Are you trying to break us up like that horrible child Yugi? And why in the world would you bother bringing back her shadow?  
  
"Well first, I had Tenchi's best interests in mind, next Yugi isn't a bad child, she's just needs some guidance and a little time to grow up, third, Sakuya's significantly more then a mere shadow, and finally you two are seriously overreacting." Tai replied.  
  
"THAT'S IT! You're DEAD!" Ryoko screamed while throwing a wall shattering punch right at Tai's face. Tai, however, easily caught her fist, and said  
  
"If you two insist on fighting, then perhaps we should take this someplace else. Someplace with no innocent bystanders." He then released Ryoko's fist.  
  
"Fine!" Ayeka and Ryoko said together. As mad as they were at Tenchi at the moment, neither of them wanted him to get hurt, not until Tai was out of the way at least.  
  
In Tenchi's mind, he heard Tai's voice.  
  
"Don't worry about Miss Ayeka and Ryoko, I'll try my best not to hurt them. You should lay Sakuya down somewhere, your arms must be getting tired. We should be done in a few minutes."  
  
Tai then snapped his fingers and then he and the 2 girls were gone.  
  
While all the screaming was happening, Tenchi did the smartest thing a guy can do, keeping his mouth shut. He knew if he said anything it would only make the problem worse. He was relieved when he saw Tai and the girls leave, at the same time worried that Tai would do go over-board and hurt them. Unfortunately Tenchi had no idea where Tai would take them, so the only thing he could do was to follow his advice and wait. He laid Sakuya down on the couch, lifted her head a little, and sat down himself, letting her use his lap as a pillow. He started to move her hair around, letting him get a better look at her face. At that moment he realized it's been awhile since he stared at her like this, and was reminded how beautiful she was. He also realized it was one of the many things that he never had a chance to tell her, a mistake that he definitely planned to do something about later. But until that chance came, Tenchi just sat there, enjoying a rare peaceful moment, staring at the lovely face in his lap.  
  
  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko looked around to see where they were. They found that they were in the ruins where Yugi was sealed. Then they heard Tai's voice behind them  
  
"Ok, this seems like a safe area."  
  
They turned around, and got into position to attack Tai.  
  
"Wait a second" Tai said "First a few rules"  
  
"What kind of rules?" Ryoko asked impatiently, She was eager to get the fight started.  
  
"Rule#1: The fight is over when one side is unable to continue or gives up.  
  
#2: You two can use whatever weapons or help you want, while I'm limited to using only one hand.  
  
#3: Leaving this area is an immediate forfeit.  
  
Any objections?"  
  
"No! Can we get this show on the road already??" Ryoko demanded. The more Tai was delaying the fight the more she wanted to ring his neck.  
  
"One last thing. How about a wager to make this more interesting?" Tai said.  
  
"What sort of wager you had in mind?" Ayeka asked cautiously.  
  
"If you two win, I will use my power to make it as if Miss Sakuya never came back, and everything will be the way it was before I met Tenchi."  
  
"Sound good to me!" Ryoko and Ayeka answered, barely containing their excitement. Not only did they have a chance to get rid of all their frustration, but now they wouldn't have to worry about Sakuya anymore.  
  
"HOWEVER," Tai said loudly "If I win, both of you have to swear to never harm or try to harm Sakuya in any way. Any problems with that?"  
  
The 2 girls considered, and after a brief discussion/argument, they agreed to the wager.  
  
"Ok, if you need any weapons or anything else to help you I can bring it here in a second." Tai said.  
  
"I don't need anything!" Ryoko said while she went into a fighting stance.  
  
"I need my 2 guardians Azaka and Kamidake." Ayeka said. With their help Ayeka was sure they would win.  
  
"Done." Tai said as he snapped his fingers. In a second Azaka and Kamidake appeared behind Ayeka.  
  
"Oh my, how did we get here?" Azaka asked "Princess Ayeka, what are your orders?" Kamidake said.  
  
"We must defeat that evil man over there." Ayeka replied, pointing her finger at Tai.  
  
"Yes Princess." "At once Princess." The 2 guardians said.  
  
"I'm assuming we're ready to begin?" Tai asked  
  
"Azaka and Kamidake, I command you to attack him" Ayeka ordered.  
  
They flew up to Tai and started to open fire. Tai stood perfectly still, allowing them to get a easy shot.  
  
"Direct hit Princess!" Kamidake said. "We have won Princess". Azaka said.  
  
"Well that was easy" Ryoko said smugly. "I didn't even get a shot at him."  
  
But when the smoked cleared, Tai was still standing where he was before, without a scratch on him.  
  
"Azaka and Kamidake, try a more direct attack" Ayeka ordered.  
  
This time they charged straight at Tai, hoping to ram him. He easily dodged their attacks,  
  
much to the Ayeka's frustration. Ryoko saw that Tai wasn't paying attention to her, she took the opportunity to punch him in the face with everything she had. It was a prefect hit, one that could've easily shattered a wall into dust. It however, had no effect on Tai. He responded by giving her what looked like a light push, which sent her flying. Despite it's appearance, the push had so much force in it that Ryoko couldn't stop herself from flying out of control. Luckily for her Azaka and Kamidake was there to catch her.  
  
"Azaka and Kamidake, there is only one way left. And no arguments this time, that is a order!" Ayeka said  
  
Azaka and Kamidake replied "At once Princess!" They set Ryoko down, and went behind Ayeka.  
  
All at once the three of them said "The Jurai Super Supreme Total Annihilation Beam!!"  
  
(A/N: Do you know how hard it is to find the exact name of an attack that long and corny? Yeesh.)  
  
A huge beam shot out and made a direct hit on Tai, unfortunately like everything else it had no effect. Ayeka, and her two guardians suffered from the backlash of the blast, and were down. Ryoko forced herself to get up, and started to blast Tai with everything she got. Tai used his right arm(same one he used to push her) to reflect one of her beams back at her, which was enough to knock her down. She tried to use the power of the crystal like she did for Hotsuma, but it didn't respond.  
  
"What the hell?" Ryoko said, staring at the crystal.  
  
"The crystal responds to threats of the earth" Tai answered "Since Hotsuma was part of a plot to harm the earth, the crystal was able to help you. However, I have no intentions of harming the planet or anyone on the planet, so it does not see me as a threat."  
  
With that, Tai made a small(small for him anyway) blast, knocking Ryoko unconscious.  
  
Ayeka was injured from her last attack, but she still struggled to get up. Tai appeared behind Ayeka, giving her a tap on her head, knocking her out as well. The battle was over, with Tai as the victor. The whole thing took about 5 minutes. Tai waited for a few minutes, and then waved his arm. A light appeared over his 4 opponents, and all their wounds were instantly healed. They stood up slowly, shocked at the fact that they were defeated so easily.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Tai asked.  
  
"This isn't over" Ryoko said, while trying to think of something she hasn't tried on Tai yet.  
  
"I have no problems if you insist on fighting me, as long as you leave Miss Sakuya alone." Tai answered. "I'm sorry to inform you that all of you was out cold for several minutes, and by our agreement that means you lost."  
  
"NO!" Ayeka screamed. "I refuse to accept that!"  
  
"Are you saying the word of a Jurai princess isn't any good?" Tai asked. "You are honor-bound to abide to our agreement."  
  
Ayeka was unable to respond. She looked at Azaka, who said "I am sorry princess, but you must accept your part of the agreement. It is your duty as a Jurai princess to honor your word."  
  
Ayeka closed her eyes, and nodded, tears running down her cheeks. She knew she had no choice but to accept her fate. Ryoko on the other hand, had other plans. She said  
  
"Well I'm no princess, I'm a space pirate. So there's no way you can make me agree to your stupid demands. I don't keep promises, I break them." She finished with a grin on her face.  
  
"I was afraid of that." Tai said. He snapped his fingers, making a weird feeling wash through Ryoko.  
  
"Hey! What did you do to me!?" Ryoko said, while blasting a beam at Tai. He easily dodged it and answered  
  
"You'll find that 99% of the time, your powers will be perfectly fine. However, if you try to harm Miss Sakuya, your powers will temporarily disappear, until you stop your attack."  
  
Ryoko stood there in shock, and finally fell to her knees crying.  
  
"Why did you have to appear?! Everything was fine before you came along!" She said through tears, pounding the ground. Ayeka was crying softly, thinking exactly the same thing.  
  
"I'm afraid you're wrong on about that." Tai said.  
  
"What?!" The two girls yelled.  
  
"Everything wouldn't have been fine if I didn't come along. I'll show you."  
  
(A/N: This next part I debated to myself whether to put it in or not, since I'm sure a ton of people wouldn't agree on me on how it would happen. But then again I have enough people that doesn't agree with my ideas, and they get more strange after this, so here it is. If you want to skip it, it's up to you.)  
  
Tai waved his arm, making a screen pop out. In it they saw Tenchi on the couch, still staring and caressing Sakuya's face.  
  
The 2 girls started to boil with jealousy. Ayeka screamed  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
"I'm trying to prove a point, which is Tenchi truly loves Sakuya. Miss Ryoko, do you remember when you asked Tenchi whether Yugi will grow up to become Sakuya?" Tai asked.  
  
Ryoko replied "Yeah, so what?" This is starting to confuse her, which only makes her madder.  
  
"If I didn't come, Tenchi would've held on to that idea for years. He acted normally around you two, not accepting either of you as he did before, waiting until his chance to see Sakuya again. Yugi eventually grew up, but she didn't grow up to be Sakuya, she was her own person. To him it was like losing Sakuya all over again. He was barely able to handle it the first time, there was no way he was able to take it again. He became depressed, distant, and completely uninterested in finding another relationship, no matter how hard the two of you tried. Eventually both of you gave up, not surprising considering the situation. Ayeka had to return to Jurai to take the throne, and Ryoko and Washu went back into space. Sasami stayed to take care of Tenchi, and Yugi stayed as well, feeling guilty about what she did in her youth. However, they eventually left too, they had to live their own lives as well. In the end, Tenchi was all alone and miserable." Tai finished.  
  
While Tai was saying all this, the images of his story appeared on the screen he created.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko stared in shock, unable to say anything for a long time.  
  
"What do you expect us to do?" Ayeka asked softly, while holding back more tears. To see Tenchi so sad made her heart ache.  
  
"That's up to you. You can try to continue to live your lives as the way it was. You can still try to win Tenchi's heart, it'll just be a lot harder then before. Or you can try to forget about Tenchi and try other options. The choice is yours. All I ask is that you don't hurt Sakuya, I worked too hard to bring her back and Tenchi would never forgive either of you." Tai answered.  
  
The 2 girls knew what Tai said was true. Tenchi would hate them forever if they did anything to Sakuya, and at least they still had a small chance with Tenchi. They knew they had no chance of defeating Tai, so they had to agree to his demands. Ryoko had one last question though  
  
"What you mean that Sakuya is more then Yugi's shadow?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we get back, I want Tenchi to hear it too." With that he snapped his fingers.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Ok…my chapters seem to keep getting longer and longer, or it's just me. Like I said before, there's more strange stuff coming up so be prepared for anything. Also my flame resistant suit just came in from ebay, so my email address is open now. Comments are welcome at Tai_Fightrr@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome, and see you next chapter. 


	6. The Secrets

Disclaimer: Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, and all the other characters related to the series do not belong to me. Only Tai does. So find some other way to take my money :p.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sort of suffering from a case of writer's block while writing this chapter. The fact that this is the most complicated one doesn't help. Usually I would put it off till later but I want to get this chapter done before my spring break's over. Sign, anyway, the strange stuff continues and actually increases a LOT in this chapter, so be prepared. And if you're confused about anything, just email me with questions and I'll answer them the best I can, and probably edit the chapter afterwards. Enjoy.  
  
Revival of Sakuya Kimashiro  
  
Chapter 6: The Secrets  
  
  
  
With a flash(Tai decided to bring it back) everyone found themselves in the entrance to Tenchi's house. They were about to enter the house when Tai stepped in front of them.  
  
"I don't need to remind you of our agreement, do I? Tai asked.  
  
The 2 girls shook their heads. They already accepted their loss.  
  
"Ok." Tai said, while opening the door.  
  
Tenchi heard the door open, and saw everyone enter the house. He was relieved to see that the girls were all right, and even more relieved to see that they've calmed down.  
  
He started to get up when Tai made the stop sign with his hand. He sat back down, and Tai motioned for the girls to sit on two chairs that suddenly appeared. They did so, while Tai made a chair for himself.  
  
(A/N: I don't remember exactly how Tenchi's living room looks like, from what I can remember is that it only has one couch and nothing else to sit on. If I'm wrong feel free to correct me.)  
  
Once everyone was seated, Tai began to tell Tenchi what has happened earlier.  
  
About the battle they just had, their wager, and just to ease Tenchi's mind, the fact that he healed all of their wounds. He didn't include the story he told the girls(check last chapter), for obvious reason(like not wanting to freak him out). He then stopped, allowing Tenchi to think.  
  
A few things went through Tenchi's mind during Tai's story. First he wasn't very happy hearing how Tai hurt the girls, but he was glad that they weren't seriously harmed and that they were perfectly fine now. He was shocked about the wager, but was happy that Tai didn't lose and overjoyed that he didn't have to worry about the girls harming Sakuya anymore.(Of course he was smart enough not to show it) Finally, he wondered just how powerful Tai was, to be able to defeat Ayeka and Ryoko so easily. Just as he was finishing this thought, he heard Tai speak.  
  
"You know Tenchi, Miss Ryoko asked a very good question before we came back.  
  
It was: What did I mean when I said that Sakuya was more then just Yugi's shadow?"  
  
Tenchi was shocked, he did hear Tai say that before, but didn't think much of it at the time. Now he wanted to know the answer himself. He looked at Tai, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Before I brought Miss Sakuya back, I mentioned to you that you will learn things about you and Miss Sakuya that you would've never thought possible. Those things are included in the answer to that question. I have to warn you though, these things are quite shocking and although you might not believe me at first, it's 100% true. So I ask you again, are you prepared for that?"  
  
Tenchi considered. In his heart he always felt that Sakuya was more then just someone's shadow, but he didn't know anything more then that. He wanted to know the whole story, despite the consequences, or the mystery would haunt him forever. He also wanted to Sakuya to know this information as well, she deserved better then thinking she was someone's shadow her whole life. Tenchi nodded to Tai.  
  
"Ok, before I begin, I want you to remember no matter what you hear, right now both you and Miss Sakuya are as human as anyone else on Earth, present company excluded. Understand?"  
  
Tai hasn't even started yet and already Tenchi was confused. What in the world did Tai mean by that? When he said it would be shocking he wasn't kidding! He was starting to get desparate for answers, so he motioned Tai to go on. Tai made a screen(same as last chapter, except bigger) and began his story.  
  
"A really long time ago the country of Jurai had a rebellion. Several cities had different views from the rest of the country and wanted their independence, to become their own nation. Naturally Jurai refused and the cities rebelled. The rebels were defeated, and exiled. (They like to send their problems far far away, don't they?) Eventually they found a new home in a place a few galaxies from this solar system. However, they didn't want anything to do with Jurai, or even the chance of anyone from Jurai finding them. Lucky for them they had some of Juria's best scientists with them, and they were able to find a way to cloak their planet from sight. Later they had to improve their cloak from radars and sensors, but they were able to stay hidden from the whole universe. Many centuries later, their race has prospered. The population has greatly increased, they have the lastest technology available, and the people were happy. Only thing they didn't have was spaceships, since they wanted no way to contact the outside world.  
  
  
  
  
  
17 years ago, Sakuya was born on that planet. She had a nice family, 2 older brothers, and 2 loving parents. She looked like she was going to have a pretty nice, normal life. However, she was a born with a very rare disease, one with no cure or any way of preventing it from happening. It stays dormant inside of the child's body until s/he grows up to about 15 or 16 years old. Then it attacks the internal organs, until the child dies, causing a very painful and unpleasant death. So far the only thing doctors were able to do was to put the child in a temporary stasis, which slows down the infection and allows for a painless death. Parents usually make the difficult decision of ending the child's life soon after they learn about the infection, rather then allow them to grow up and suffer needlessly.  
  
Sakuya's parents almost did the same thing. However, her grandfather was their world's top medical scientist, and vowed to try his best to find a permanent cure for the disease. When news of these went around, other scientists from around their world promised their services to his noble cause. With this the parents had hope, and Sakuya continued her life.  
  
She had a happy one too, just like on Earth she was popular in school and had many friends, had good grades, a nice family, basically she was enjoying life. All of that ended a few days after her 15th birthday. The week earlier she was suffering from chest and stomach pains, but didn't want to worry anyone so she kept it to herself. Then she couldn't take it anymore and fainted during class. She was rushed to the hospital where she was immediately put into stasis.  
  
Despite the scientists' best efforts, they couldn't find a prefect cure for the disease. They did think of one idea, but it was impossible for them to test. The idea is to make the patient's body into a form of energy, sort of a life force, which would be sent to another planet, and reform into a member of the people living on that planet. And when they reformed their "new" bodies would be disease-free. There were many problems though.  
  
First, all the patients' memories except for their name would be gone, or at least hard to recover. Next, the patient would not make it to the planet if it was too far away from their own. Third, they would most likely have a difficult time surviving, since there is no one there to take care of them. And the worst one, the patient can die another way. When the patient arrives on the other planet, s/he takes the form they had before, but inside they would be a member of planet's species. Example, if they sent someone to Jurai, inside they would be Juraian. (Or whatever the race is called) However, the process doesn't end there. Much of the patient's life force would've been used to make the trip, meaning in order to survive they needed a way to replenish what they have lost. Until then they would be basically physical manifestations of themselves, made of mostly life force.  
  
They would look and feel real, but truthfully they wouldn't be completely real until the process was over. And if they couldn't replenish the energy they lost, they would eventually fade away.  
  
By the way Tenchi, this is the reason why Washu's pulse filter didn't pick up Sakuya's organic energy, at the time being she didn't have enough for the filter to read.  
  
Anyway, the problem was  
  
The patient would have no idea that they were even suppose to be looking for a way to replenish their life energy, and  
  
Most beings in the universe only have enough energy for themselves, and certainly can't spare the amount required for the patients to survive.  
  
If the patient managed to get past all this, they will become complete person.  
  
They debated for a few days, since Sakuya could only stay in stasis for a week. After the scientists decided to go through with the procedure, they used sensors to find the best place to send Sakuya. They found Earth, a planet where the people were almost like them, and had a child a little older then her, with potentially enormous amounts of energy. The almost perfect planet with a perfect candidate, if the matter wasn't so serious they would be overjoyed. They sent Sakuya the closest they could to that person, which was luckily the same island, and they hoped for the best. That island was of course, Japan, and that person, is you Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi was listening patiently, and was once again shocked. The things Tai was saying was hard enough to believe, but now what was he talking about?  
  
"How can that be? There's nothing special about me, I'm just a normal person. They must've been reading the gems like Washu did before." Tenchi said.  
  
"On the contrary Tenchi, you have a lot of power and energy within you. Problem was you never knew it existed, much less really used it, so it only acted passively. Your power protected you all your life, making sure you were never seriously hurt or ill, and gave you your natural ability to befriend people rather then fighting them. How else you think you managed to have all these "interesting" people living peacefully under one roof?" Tai answered.  
  
Tenchi took a moment to absorb all this. He still couldn't believe he had any power within him, so he asked  
  
"If I had so much power then why didn't Sakuya become complete? Why was Yugi still able to take her away?"  
  
:"Allow me to finish the story and everything will be clear. *Ahem* When Sakuya "landed" in Japan, she appeared close to the site where Yugi woke up. In fact Yugi was waking up while Sakuya was finished reforming. Yugi was quite disoriented(years of sleep can do that to a person) and when she saw Sakuya, she could tell she wasn't fully human, so she figured she must've made her. So in Yugi's mind Sakuya really was Yugi's shadow. Using her powers she got Sakuya a place to live, money, clothes, school arrangements, etc. Why did she do so I'm not sure, perhaps she wanted at least of part of her to have a happy, normal life. When Sakuya woke up(reforming patients start off sleeping) she was in her apartment, and in her mind(thanks to Yugi) she just moved to Toyko and that day was going to be her first day of school. Naturally it took her a while to adapt to a lot of things, but she's a bright girl and eventually picked everything up. She went to school, hung out with friends, and went home. That was her day until you arrived, Tenchi.  
  
You will probably find this very, very hard to believe this, Tenchi, but your power/energy has sort of a will of it's own. That's how it was able to help you all your life without you ever using your power directly. In Sakuya's case, your powers were able to sense her problem, even if she didn't know it herself, and of course it knew you were developing feelings for her, so it gave her some of your energy whenever it had the chance. Lucky for you it regenerates at a very fast rate. Depending on how close you were to her, and the strength of your feelings, the more energy she would get.  
  
Example, she would get a little if you were in the same area, a small amount if you were doing something like holding hands, a decent amount if you were doing more body contact then that, like a hug, and a very large amount when you two kissed. For example, remember your first date with her? (A/N: Episode 5) You two spent the whole day running, at the end you were beat while she wasn't tired at all. Since you were holding her hand all day, (background: Ryoko and Ayeka starting to get mad, with Tenchi blushing) she was able to get a pretty good amount of energy from you. However, until she got enough energy from you, she would still technically be a living form of energy, not totally human. And Yugi had the ability to absorb that type of energy for herself, despite the fact that was Sakuya was pretty close to being complete when Yugi decided to "take back her shadow".  
  
Tenchi looked at Sakuya's face and started to get worried. What if she wasn't whole yet?  
  
Could he possibly lose her again? Before he could voice his concern Tai said  
  
"Don't worry, she's complete. She's as human as you are."  
  
Tenchi made a sign of relief. After that they took a while to absorb everything. That Tenchi had power they never knew about, that there was another planet of Juraians out there, and that Sakuya wasn't ever going to disappear again. That last one made Tenchi very happy. They still had questions though.  
  
"During breakfast we saw a really bright pillar of light coming from the area around the shrine. May I ask what that was?" Ayeka asked. Might as well make that whole force field episode worth it.  
  
"And how exactly did you bring Sakuya back?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Lucky for me the questions can be answered together. Before Sakuya disappeared, most of her went to the place she desired most, your heart. That's why I made you think of all those things before, it was to make her come out. The rest was with Yugi, since part of her wouldn't let Sakuya go completely. I used my power to "put her back together" so to speak, not to mention make sure nothing went wrong. When she came out however, she still wasn't totally whole yet. Like I said before, your body was able to give her the most energy during a kiss, so when she came out and you two kissed, your body gave her so much energy that it overflowed and formed that pillar. You didn't want her to ever disappear again, so your power responded. It gave her a lot more then she needed to survive, so she has a decent amount of power within her. Hopefully it'll protect her just like your power helps you."  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko lost it. Seeing Tenchi kissing Sayuka on the screen sent them over the edge. Just as they were about to scream at Tenchi, Tai snapped his fingers(non-flash) and he, Tenchi and Sakuya were gone.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
This chapter was semi-rushed and I have a feeling I might have to do it over again. If you have any suggestions on how to improve it then feel free to email me. And don't forget to review. Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter. 


	7. The Memories

A/N: I decided to take my time with this chapter. Rushing seems to makes this less fun. Also I'm going to leave the other chapter alone for the time being, can't think of any ways to really improve it, with the exception of minor errors.  
  
Revival of Sakuya Kimashiro  
  
Warning: Sap and other emotional stuff  
  
Chapter 7: The Memories  
  
  
  
Tenchi found that he was once again back in his old apartment. He laid Sakuya on his bed, sat beside her, and started to really think about everything Tai has just told him. About his powers, Sakuya's past, like Tai said, he would've never imagined it in a million years. He looked at the palms of his hands, and concentrated, trying to make something happen. As expected, nada.  
  
"Maybe you should try that later, like when you actually know what the hell you're doing." Tai said.  
  
For a second he made an annoyed face, but then he just gave up, looked at Tai and asked  
  
"So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Depends on you, the easiest way would be for me to make your lives back the way they were before Miss Sakuya disappeared. Manipulating school records is a snap, and restoring everyone's memories of Miss Sakuya wouldn't be very hard either." Tai answered.  
  
"What about her memories?" Tenchi asked while looking at Sakuya.  
  
"Hm, her memory would require more effort, but definitely possible. However, in a serious matter like this I believe it would be best to wait for Miss Sakuya to wake up." Tai said.  
  
Tenchi nodded, she definitely deserved a say in this. It was about time for lunch anyway.  
  
Tai noticed, and snapped his fingers. A few sandwiches along with some soda cans appeared on Tenchi's desk. Tenchi sat at his desk and took a sandwich, while Tai took a soda. Lucky for Tenchi he wasn't very hungry, (too much thinking)because the sandwich was rather tasteless. You would think with all that power Tai could make some decent food. Tenchi just ate in silence, he wasn't the type to complain and Tai probably wouldn't listen anyway.  
  
A half-hour later he heard Sakuya wake up. He rushed to the bed, just as Sakuya opened her eyes.  
  
"Tenchi?" Sakuya whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here" Tenchi said while helping her sit up.  
  
She looked around, and realized that they were back in Tenchi's apartment. For a second she was happy that she was back in a familiar place. Until she realized something, how in the world did she get here? Wasn't she close to Tenchi's house before she fainted? And wasn't she saying fare-well to Tenchi before that? What the hell is going on?  
  
She held her head in frustration, and tried her best to hold back tears, as questions continue to pound her mind.  
  
  
  
Tenchi was starting to get worried, Sakuya has just woken up and then she starts holding her head like she was suffering from a migraine. He put his arms around her, hoping to  
  
comfort her in some way. Just as he was going to ask her what was wrong, Tai spoke.  
  
"If you have any questions, I'm more then happy to answer them."  
  
That got her attention, not to mention temporarily stopped her chain of thought. Tai's comment(and a small wave of his hand) stopped her headache, so she was able to calm down. She took a moment to think, and asked the simplest question she could think of.  
  
"Um…who are you? Are you one of Tenchi's friends? I've never seen you in school before."  
  
"Please call me Tai, and lets just say I'm the reason you're here right now." Tai said politely.  
  
"Ok…hello, nice to met you. My name is Sakuya." She said. "Can you tell me how did I get here?"  
  
"Well, basically I brought you back to this world, you fell asleep, and then we brought you here." Tai answered bluntly.  
  
"Ok…." She said, a little annoyed. She was obviously looking for a better answer then that. "Can you please be a bit more specific?"  
  
Tai answered while pointing his finger at the bed "Lets just say I can do things a lot of other people can't.".  
  
Suddenly Tenchi's regular bed became a big water bed(A/N: wished I had one), causing Tenchi and Sakuya to topple over each other into a very "awkward" position, making their faces to go beet red. After watching them trying(and failing) to adjust to the very bouncy bed for a few seconds, Tai waved his hand and the bed went back to normal. Tenchi and Sakuya quickly sat back up, still blushing.  
  
"Ok, that was fun." Tai said, while making a small smirk. "Seriously though, Miss Sakuya, I'll be more then happy to answer your questions in full detail, but we have something we need to deal with first. Tenchi?"  
  
Sakuya looked at Tenchi and asked "Tenchi? What is it?"  
  
"Um, well…it's about your memories. I know that you can't remember anything about your past, but Tai can fix that. He can make your memories come back." Tenchi answered.  
  
Sakuya was surprised. She looked down at the mattress, considering. Then she looked at Tenchi and smiled.  
  
"I'm not going to disappear again, right Tenchi? She asked.  
  
"No, but.." Tenchi started.  
  
"Then I don't need them." She said happily.  
  
"But Sakuya," Tenchi blurted out before Sakuya's fingers went over his mouth.  
  
"I told you, it doesn't matter anymore. Because I'm creating new magical memories every time I'm with you. And I know as time goes on, we'll have more and more of them to share. I think I was born to fall in with you Tenchi. Everyday my love for you is becoming more and more real." She said as she started to hug him. "And that will continue for the rest of my life, no matter what. As long as I'm with you."  
  
(A/N: If you're wondering, yes part of that last paragraph was what she said before in Episode 24, word for word. Usually I don't like to do that but it just fitted too well.)  
  
The first time Tenchi heard those words, he was in tears. This time he was very close to tears again. Her word touched him in way he couldn't describe, other then true love.  
  
He gently separated their hug, lifted her chin upwards, and kissed her. Although there wasn't a pillar of light this time, to them it was just as magical. They lost themselves in the moment, and for a minute there was nothing in the world but them.  
  
They reluctantly broke off the kiss, making small gasps for air. (Just because you have power doesn't mean you don't need to breathe.) Then they blushed, they forgot Tai was in the room and was probably staring. They looked around, and saw he wasn't there. Tenchi noticed a note on his desk, picked it up and read it out loud.  
  
"Whenever you are done with your "business", give me a holler and I'll be there in a second. Tai"  
  
Tenchi resisted the urge to continue "his business", and called out Tai's name. In a small flash Tai reappeared behind Tenchi.  
  
"Well that took long enough." Tai said while scaring the hell out of Tenchi.  
  
He gave Tenchi a few seconds to recover before saying  
  
"So, have you two made a decision? Should I restore Miss Sakuya's memories?"  
  
"No, thank you. As long as I'm with Tenchi, I don't need my memories." She answered while smiling at Tenchi.  
  
"You feel the same way?" Tai asked Tenchi.  
  
"Um……no, I don't." Tenchi said softly, causing Sakuya to stare at him.  
  
Tai, can you give us a moment alone?"  
  
"Ok, call me when you're finished." Tai said as he snapped his fingers.  
  
Once Tai left, Tenchi sat next to Sakuya and said.  
  
"Sakuya, I really think you should change your mind."  
  
"I have you Tenchi, and that's more then enough for me." Sakuya said, while slowly stroking his face with her hand.  
  
He gently took her hand in his own, looked into her eyes, and said in a firm voice.  
  
"Please, Sakuya. I know you have wonderful memories of your own, just waiting for you to remember them. I don't want you to miss out on anything just because of me. Please let Tai help you, I want you to be with me forever, but I also want you to be as happy as possible."  
  
Sakuya was so touched that she couldn't speak. Tenchi has never said anything like that to her before, and it felt almost as good as the time he told her that he loved her. She released her hand from his, and hugged him as tight as she could.  
  
"OFFF* Tenchi grunted as Sakuya suddenly hugged him. Luckily for him Sakuya wasn't a very strong girl, Ryoko probably would break him in half if she hugged him like that.  
  
He rubbed her back gently, while asking "Is that a yes?" with a small laugh. She nodded, while saying "Thank you for caring." and Tenchi smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the feeling of holding her again.  
  
After a while, they reluctantly broke off their hug, and called Tai. With another small flash, he reappeared and asked  
  
"I'm guessing you two have made a decision."  
  
"Nothing bad will happen to Sakuya, right?" Tenchi asked cautiously.  
  
"Only if I seriously mess up, and trust me, that's NOT going to happen." Tai replied confidently.  
  
"Um, so how are you going to do it?" Sakuya asked nervously. She didn't like the idea of another person playing around with her mind like Yugi did.  
  
"Hm, pretty difficult to explain. It would be much easier if I just showed you. Tell me whenever you're ready to begin." Tai said in his usual blunt manner.  
  
Tenchi, and Sakuya looked at each other for a second, seeing if they had any last objections. They didn't have any reason not to trust Tai now, he already helped them get this far. They looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Ok, Tenchi, can you go sit behind Miss Sakuya?" Tai asked.  
  
Once Tenchi sat behind Sakuya, Tai walked up to her, placed his hand on the top on her head and said  
  
"Miss Sakuya, would you please close your eyes?"  
  
She did, and suddenly a bright flash came out of Tai's hand, along with a strange feeling flowing through her body. This caused her to faint into Tenchi's arms. After a while she woke up to a very worried Tenchi with Tai trying to calm him down. She touched Tenchi's face and said  
  
"Don't worry, Tenchi, I'm all right."  
  
"Thank God" Tenchi said while holding her closer to him "I thought I was going to lose you again. What happened? Did any of your memories come back?"  
  
"Um…." Sakuya said while trying to remember something. "No, I'm sorry Tenchi, I still don't remember anything." She said, much to their disappointment.  
  
Tenchi started to look at Tai with an angry look on his face. Why didn't it work? Did Tai make Sakuya faint just to scare the hell out of him? Just as he was about to speak, Tai said  
  
"Of course you don't, that's just what I intended."  
  
Tenchi's anger suddenly became confusion. Now what was he talking about?  
  
"I couldn't just make her remember everything at once, that would probably kill her.  
  
Her memories will come back slowly, a little everyday, in fact it will probably be completely done in 2 month at most." Tai said.  
  
Tenchi made a sign of relief, while reminding himself that Tai doesn't do ANYTHING normally. Suddenly, Sakuya blurted out  
  
"Is there anyway to make it go faster?"  
  
Shocked, Tenchi looked at her in a strange way, like if she had gone nuts.  
  
"What?" She said, while standing up with a smile on her face. "If there's no reason to wait then I don't see why we should." She turned to face Tai. "Well? Can you make it go faster?" she asked innocently.  
  
"But he said that.." Tenchi started before Tai interrupted him  
  
"Actually there is a way. Do you two have any plans for dinner?"  
  
"Huh??" Tenchi and Sakuya said together. What did food have to do with anything?  
  
"The best way to speed up the process is to go to places where she been before, where she can remember things that happened to her before. And the best place would be her previous home world, which just happens to have a festival tonight."  
  
"Wow! That sounds like fun! Let's go Tenchi!" She said, extremely excited.  
  
"But!" Tenchi started, but gave up after seeing how excited Sakuya was.  
  
"Um….just what kind of festival is this?" He asked Tai.  
  
"It's a celebration of the founding of their world, in other words, the day they settled on that planet. It's basically like one of the festivals here with food stands, games and fireworks, only difference is that everything's free and everyone wears a mask over their eyes. It's symbolizes their independence from Jurai, or so I been told." Tai answered.  
  
Sakuya was surprised, it was the first time she heard Tai actually give them a whole answer, not to mention she didn't have a clue what planet he was talking about.  
  
So she simply asked  
  
"How do we get there?"  
  
"I can take us there easily. But first." Tai snapped his fingers and Tenchi's clothes changed into a kimono. Also small masks appeared on their faces. Tai then waved his hand, making a large mirror appear. After everyone got a good look at themselves, Tai said  
  
"Ok, everyone looks fine. Ready to go?"  
  
The couple nodded and Tai snapped his fingers.  
  
*****  
  
Once again, I went a pretty long time without updating, sorry. And like last time, the chapter was so big(13 pages) I had to split it again. Oh well, on to the next chapter. 


	8. The Return

Disclaimer: Don't own Tenchi, Sakuya, anything with the series, etc etc etc. Just Tai, that's it. So don't sue me.  
  
Revival of Sakuya Kimashiro  
  
Chapter 8: The Return  
  
A/N: Finally got this up to the way I wanted it, or at least close enough. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.  
  
  
  
(A/N: I might be ignoring the rules of time a little, but lets pretend it's early evening right now.)  
  
They appeared outside of a city, just as the festival was getting started. Immediately  
  
Sakuya started getting a funny feeling in her head. The city looked very familiar to her.  
  
She ran inside, with Tenchi and Tai close behind. The feeling increased, as she saw more of the city. As they walked, she started to point out places that she was starting to remember.  
  
"Look Tenchi, I used to play there when I was little." She said while pointing to a playground. Then they went past a fast food restaurant. "I used to go there with friends."  
  
She said happily. After about an hour of pointing to places, her school, stores, libraries, etc, they reached the town square, where the festival was being held.  
  
"Why don't you two go have fun, I have something to check out." Tai said while snapping his fingers.  
  
"Come on Tenchi!" Sakuya said happily while pulling on Tenchi's arm.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Not so hard!" Tenchi said laughing. It was great to see her so full of energy again.  
  
Tai was on a roof, watching the happy couple from afar, as they had fun playing the numerous games of the festival. As they were enjoying themselves, he noticed a woman watching Sakuya for a distance, as if she recognized her from somewhere. Tai scanned her mind, and realized that she was Mrs. Kimashiro, Sakuya's mother.  
  
(A/N: I realized I forgot to mention where Sakuya's last name came from before. I'm pretty sure there's no rule saying that only people from Earth can have last names.)  
  
Tenchi was trying to catch small fish with a net, when he suddenly lost his balance(Thanks to another one of Tai's snaps) and went face first into the water. Sakuya couldn't help herself, she started laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes, even as she was helping Tenchi up. After Tenchi was up Sakuya took off her mask to rub her eyes.  
  
At that moment Mrs. Kimashiro had no doubt in her mind, that girl was her daughter Sakuya. Ever since the day the scientists sent her to Earth she been hoping that one day she would see her again, despite how unlikely everyone said it would be. She couldn't wait anymore, she pushed through the crowd and ran toward Tenchi and Sakuya. Eventually she managed to catch up to them and said  
  
"Sakuya?"  
  
She was shocked, first that anyone here knew her, and second, that voice sounded VERY familiar. She turned toward the voice, and saw a masked older woman. The more she looked at her, the more familiar she seemed, but she couldn't remember exactly who she was.  
  
"Sakuya, do you remember me?" The older woman asked nervously. She heard from her father that Sakuya would lose most of her memories, but she still hoped that her own daughter would remember her.  
  
Sakuya was trying her best to remember who this woman was, but still got nothing.  
  
Why did this woman seem so familiar to her? It was like she knew her since forever but couldn't remember a name or a face.  
  
"Perhaps this might help." Tai said, coming out of nowhere while pulling off Mrs. Kirashiro's mask.  
  
(A/N: The mask isn't really required, it's just traditional for the festival, so there's no harm in taking it off.)  
  
As soon as she saw the woman's face, a whole new set of memories started to flood Sakuya's mind. From her first conscious memory to the last one before Tenchi, there stood the most important woman in Sakuya's life, the one who took care of her from the beginning, her mother. She stood there, as her mother started to walk toward her.  
  
"Sakuya?" She asked, even more nervous then before.  
  
"Mommy?" Sakuya responded, tears starting roll down her cheeks.  
  
Then they hugged each other, crying in each other's arms. A mother's wish has finally been fulfilled and a daughter just regained an extremely important part of her past. It was truly a sight to behold.  
  
As Tenchi watched the tearful reunion, he thought of his own mother, and how he missed hugging her like that. But he knew this wasn't the time to feel envious or depressed, he was happy for Sakuya. He started clapping, Tai just shrugged, and joined in soon after and then the crowd around them starting clapping as well.  
  
This broke the 2 women out of their spell, not to mention caused them a little embarrassment. At that moment Tai snapped his fingers, causing the crowd to forget what they just seen and continue whatever they were doing before.  
  
Mrs. Kimashiro was shocked, did that young man just make everyone forget about them with a snap of his fingers? And more importantly, who was other young man, the one that been with Sakuya all evening? She never seen him before. She felt Sakuya pull her arm toward the two men.  
  
"Mother, this is Tai, and my boyfriend, Tenchi. Guys, this is my mother." Sakuya said.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Kimashiro." Tenchi said nervously. He definitely didn't expect to meet any of Sakuya's parents that day.  
  
"Nice to met you." Tai said politely.  
  
Mrs. Kimashiro walked to up Tenchi, causing his nervousness to increase. She asked  
  
"Are you the one? The child that would have the power to save Sakuya?"  
  
"Um…yes." Tenchi replied, suddenly grateful for Tai's past explanation.  
  
Suddenly she hugged him, close to tears she said "Thank you, thank you for saving her and bringing her back to me."  
  
Tenchi just stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say. Then he heard Tai cough, which caught their attention. He said.  
  
"Perhaps we should inform the other members of your family of Miss. Sakuya's return."  
  
"Oh my, I forgot!" She said while releasing Tenchi.  
  
In the same manner that Sakuya likes to drag Tenchi around, Mrs. Kimashiro started to drag Sakuya through the crowd. "So that's where she got it from." Tenchi thought as he and Tai followed.  
  
They stopped when they reach a group of 4 men, Sakuya's 2 brothers, her father and grandfather. This resulted into another tearful reunion, another of Tai's snaps to get rid of people's attention, and a very smothered, yet overjoyed Sakuya.  
  
Eventually everyone calmed down, and Tai and Tenchi were reintroduced. Sakuya's 2 brothers and her father showed their gratitude by shaking Tenchi's hand, hard. By the 3rd handshake Tenchi thought his arm was going to fall off. The grandfather gave him a normal handshake, although he looked at him funny, like Washu looking at an interesting specimen. They headed back to Sakuya's old home, where they had a little celebration of their own, just for her. Sakuya's mother almost emptied out the refrigerator to make food for everyone, while the rest of the family were showing Sakuya and Tenchi old photos and videos, including the ones labeled "Sakuya's Cutest Moments."  
  
(A/N: I think I have one of those somewhere in my house.*shudders*)  
  
A few hours of reminiscing(or in Sakuya's case, blushing from embarrassment) later, everyone retired for the night. Sakuya was happy to find that her old room didn't change(the mother insisted that no one touched it), although she wished her parents didn't insist that Tenchi had to sleep in their guest room. Even though not all of her memory was back yet, she knew they never acted like this before. Guess that's what parents' do, she thought as she fell asleep.  
  
The next day, Sakuya's family decided to spend the whole day taking Sakuya and Tenchi around the city. They thought it would help Sakuya regain more of her memory. (wonder who gave them that idea?). So they were dragged around the city, going to places Sakuya went to before, visiting old friends, making more tearful reunions, showing off Tenchi, etc.  
  
Meanwhile Tai stayed behind with Sakuya's grandfather, who had a quite a few questions for Tai. They were in the dining room, both sitting with a cup of tea in front of them.  
  
"So Tai, is it?" Dr. Kimashiro(remember, he's a scientist) asked. "I'm guessing you had something to do with my granddaughter's return."  
  
"You can say that." Tai answered.  
  
"Hm, just as I thought." He said before taking a sip of tea. "I knew from the moment I created her "cure" that she had a very small chance of surviving. And even if she did, there was almost no chance of ever seeing her again. The fact that she is not only alive and well, but back here must mean she had a lot of help. Help from someone or something with extraordinary powers. May I ask, just who, or what are you, Mr. Tai."  
  
"I can not answer that question the way you want, sir. But I can tell you the events that lead to your granddaughter's return, as long as you don't tell anyone outside of your family. I would prefer if only a few people knew about my existence." Tai answered.  
  
Dr. Kimashiro nodded, and Tai started to tell him everything that happened in Tokyo, and everything that happened after he met Tenchi.  
  
"Amazing." He said after Tai finished. "I never would've imagined anything like this would happen when I made that treatment."  
  
"Well, lets hope you don't have to use it again, I seriously doubt anyone else would be as lucky as Miss Sakuya was."  
  
"So far we haven't tried it on anyone else, since we had no way of knowing if her treatment was a success. But at the moment we still don't have any other cure for the disease, and it'll probably be many years before we find one. Unless…" He said while looking at Tai.  
  
Tai signed. He snapped his fingers and a large book(imagine a college textbook, I hate those things) appeared on the table. He pushed it toward Dr. Kimashiro.  
  
"This will probably take your scientists a few years to master, but make no mistake, it's your cure. And if you're wondering why I couldn't have done this sooner, I can't tell you that either." Tai said.  
  
Dr. Kimashiro was flipping through the book, looking extremely fascinated. He didn't understand everything at first, but he knew it's contents would change medical science forever. He continued to read the book, ignoring Tai. Hours later the rest of the family returned. Thanks to Tai's mind reading ability(not to mention some loud stomach grumbles) he knew it was time for dinner, so he snapped his fingers, making a nice dinner appear on the table. Once everyone(except Tenchi) recovered from shock of what has just happened, they sat down and enjoyed their dinner.  
  
After dinner everyone was tired from the day's activities, so they retired to their rooms, with the exception of Tenchi, Sakuya and Tai. The three of them went into the guest room and started to talk there.  
  
"Um…when do you think we should go back?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Tai shrugged. "Whenever you're ready, I already sent a message to everyone back at your house, so they're not worried." He didn't mention Ryoko or Ayeka, since everyone there knew what those two were worried about.  
  
"What about the school?" Sakuya asked.  
  
"Lets just say as far as they're concerned, you two haven't missed a day." Tai said with a small smirk.  
  
Tenchi wasn't really surprised. Tai did say that manipulating records and memories was easy for him.  
  
"How long do you want to stay here, Sakuya?" He asked. Truthfully part of him was worried that she would want to stay here forever, which would definitely cause problems.  
  
"Well…I don't know. It's great having a family again, but I miss my other friends too, and I don't want Tenchi to leave his home because of me." She said sadly.  
  
"That's pretty easy to fix." Tai said, causing Tenchi and Sakuya to look at him in shock.  
  
Now what was he up to? "I can easily setup a gateway from here to Earth. That way Sakuya can stay on Earth and come back her whenever she wants."  
  
"I…I don't know what to say…" Sakuya started. She barely knew him yet he has done so much for her. She was truly grateful.  
  
"Of course I would have to limit the access to you and Tenchi, don't want the two worlds conflicting with each other, but that should be easy." Tai finished.  
  
"What about me?" Tenchi asked. "I transferred out of our school in Toyko, I didn't even pay the rent on the apartment for this month. Even if I did, I don't want to separate everyone like Yugi did before."  
  
"I already told you, manipulating records is a snap, and I already covered your rent, for the next 6 months." Tai said with another smirk. "As for the people back in your house Tenchi, I can setup another portal easily, it's restrictions I'll leave to you."  
  
Sakuya was happy, everything seemed to be taken care of. Tenchi however, had one last question. Before he could ask however, Tai said  
  
"Miss Sakuya, would you like to try out the portal?"  
  
"Sure! Where is it?" She replied happily.  
  
"Open your closet and hold out your crystal. Then the portal should appear. You'll find it will lead to your apartment in Tokyo." Tai instructed.  
  
"Okay! Want to come Tenchi?" Sakuya asked.  
  
"Um, no thanks, you go on ahead. I have to ask Tai something."  
  
"Ok…I'll be right back." She said while leaving the room.  
  
"Let me guess, you're wondering what favors you owe me." Tai said as soon as she left.  
  
"That's right." Tenchi replied, preparing himself for the worst. It was hard for him to imagine what could he do that Tai couldn't.  
  
"There's 2 of them. The first is one, is this." Tai said as a large rectangular case appeared. "What you have to do is to keep this, or rather it's contents, with you for the rest of your life."  
  
Tenchi opened the case. Inside was a sword, similar to the one that formed where all the crystals came together, but Tenchi could sense it had more power. Next to the blade was  
  
4 small velvet boxes. He tried to open those too, but no matter how hard he tried they wouldn't bulge. He started to look at Tai with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Only thing I can say is that they won't open until "you're ready." Tai said.  
  
"Ok….but why do you need me do such a simple thing?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I have my reasons." Tai said, back to his usual blunt manner.  
  
"Um,ok, so what's the 2nd favor?" Tenchi asked. Although he wasn't as nervous as before, Tai was still unpredictable.  
  
"That……I'm saving till later." Tai said.  
  
"Later?!" Tenchi asked, extremely surprised. "How much later?"  
  
"Whenever it suits me, and remember, you have to do it no matter what." Tai said.  
  
Tenchi just gave up and nodded, arguing with Tai gave him too much of a headache.  
  
Just then a excited Sakuya came in the room, and started saying  
  
"Come on Tenchi, you have to see this, it's so cool!" She never seen(don't think seeing Washu in a toilet counts) or been through portals before, so it was a all new experience for her.  
  
"Ok!" Tenchi said as they went to Sakuya's room. After teleporting back and forth a few times, they realized how late it was and went to bed. The next day they said good-bye to Sakuya's family. They weren't too sad, Tai gave them a device to contact her whenever they wanted and told them how she can come back anytime. Even though they wanted her to stay with them, they knew she had a life with Tenchi on Earth, and they could only be happy for her. And it wasn't like they wouldn't see or hear from her again. When they got back to earth, Tai changed the school records along with all of the students' memories, just like he promised. He also made the portal from Tenchi's apartment to the Masaki house. After seeing that everyone was settled and ok, Tai left. Life basically went back to normal(normal for Tenchi anyway), until a few years later, when Tai returned, with his 2nd favor in mind.  
  
**  
  
Ok, this is a lot more fun when I'm not rushing myself. Guess I need to be in a certain mood when I'm doing this, especially for sappy moments. The next chapter will probably be the last one. See you then, and don't forget to review. Thanks! 


	9. The Rings

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Tenchi characters, don't sue me, poor anyway, etc etc etc.  
  
Revival of Sakuya Kimashiro  
  
Chapter 9: The Rings  
  
A/N: Ok, once again sorry for the very long wait.(3 months+, yeesh) Various things have come up, like studying, papers, a weird game I had to try out, and the fact that the story just wasn't coming out the way I wanted it to, not to mention I had problems getting "in the right mood." (If all else fails, try honesty.) So the story has been going pretty slow, a paragraph here, small edit there, I hope the other authors out there know what I'm talking about. So hopefully 3 chapters will help make up for it. Yes I promised an ending, but it's not exactly finished yet. I'll say something about that later. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Tai was getting ready to leave, and was taking care of a few things.  
  
"Ok, Tenchi," Tai said as he opened Tenchi's closet." This is where your portal's going to be. The other end is in your old closet in Okayama."  
  
"Um, why the closet?" Tenchi asked, while he was wondering if Tai had some kind of a closet fetish.  
  
"What?" Tai asked when he noticed Tenchi looking at him funny. "Would you prefer the toilet?"  
  
"The closet will be fine." Tenchi said immediately. Going in and out of toilets doesn't sound like fun, especially if the other end just happened to be "occupied."  
  
"Good, now take this." Tai said as he tossed Tenchi a cell-phone. Only this one only had 2 buttons, on/off one, and a big red one. "With that you can turn the portal on and off anytime you want, and the red button is to call me if you need anything."  
  
"Wow thanks." Tenchi said happily. He flicked the on switch, and a portal appeared in his closet. He turned it off and the portal disappeared.  
  
"Nice to see that's working. Well, it's been fun, but I have to get going." Tai said as he extended his hand to shake Tenchi's.  
  
"Thanks for everything, I really mean it." Tenchi said sadly as he shook Tai's hand.  
  
"Hey, don't talk like that, I'll be back. You still owe me a favor." Tai said with a smirk. With that, he snapped his fingers, leaving an extra bright flash, just for Tenchi.  
  
***End of flashback*** 2 & 1/2 years later.  
  
It was Tenchi and Sakuya's senior year. As expected, thecy was still together, despite all of the "interesting" things that Tenchi usually has to go through in his life. Sakuya didn't mind that much, naturally she got pretty jealous when Ryoko and Ayeka did their tug of war for Tenchi's affection(who wouldn't?), but she loved and trusted him, so she knew he wouldn't do anything. Besides, she was grateful that she wasn't blown up or knocked into space, or anything else Ayeka and Ryoko were capable of. Not surprising since Tenchi made them promise not to tell Sakuya about their little wager with Tai.  
  
As for everything else, such as Washu's experiments, Ryo-Ohki's transformations, and the occasional(ok, daily) crash landings from Mohoshi and Kiyone, she thought they were "cool" and "super", as only her unique and positive personality would. Of course nothing ever happened to her, just like Tenchi, something always kept her from being hurt. Basically she was enjoying life again, she went to school, had romantic dates with Tenchi, visited her family a few times a week, and "experienced" interesting things when she went with Tenchi back to his house in Okayama. (After she got used to ducking for cover from explosions/flying objects anyway)  
  
Tenchi's, on the other hand, wasn't having as much fun. He didn't mind school, he loved his dates with Sakuya, her family treats him great(after a while the grandfather stopped looking at him funny), but at home, it was a different story. Ever since Tai left, Ryoko and Ayeka have been trying harder and harder to get his attention. Long story short(or very lame attempt by the author to avoid bashing), what they were doing before except multiplied a few times. They even got Washu to make about a dozen of her "surveillance units" to spy on his dates. Luckily Tenchi caught one of the robots spying on him and got Tai to get rid of the rest. And to make things worse, Sakuya would sometimes give him that stare all women had when they're jealous.  
  
(A/N: If you're wondering why didn't Washu just make more of her robots, lets just say she didn't feel like anymore. Having Tai blow them all up in a snap can do that to a person. Sorry Washu.)  
  
Despite all this, he was still happy. His school life was ok, thanks to the portal in his closet his family was together in one form or another, there were no more monsters/demons/evil aliens to deal with, and his one true love was safe and back to her old self. Besides Ryoko and Ayeka, the only real thing he had to worry about was Tai's 2nd favor. The first one was simple enough, he simply stuck the case with the sword and the 4 locked boxes inside under his bed. It's not like anyone ever came looking for the case or anything. Tai didn't even check up on it when he got rid of Washu's robots. So what was the point of making him keep it? Tenchi sighed; trying to figure out how Tai thinks never got him anywhere, except maybe in the right direction for a migraine. And since he couldn't figure out the reason for the 1st favor, trying to guess the 2nd was a big waste of time. He was supposed to be getting ready for a date with Sakuya anyway.  
  
That night they went on their date. It was the usual dinner, talking, and movie. They were having a pretty good time; they were a lot more comfortable now that they didn't have to worry about being watched by little funny-looking robots anymore. This time however, they were being followed by 2 cloaked figures(guess who?) As they went into the theater, and the two cloaked figures followed them inside and sat 2 rows behind them.  
  
It was a romantic movie, the type that Ayeka(please tell me you weren't surprised) loved and Ryoko found extremely boring. But instead of watching the movie or falling asleep, both girls were focused on Tenchi, watching his every move. During the movie when Tenchi put his arm around Sakuya, they somehow kept their tempers in check and kept silent. When he went for a kiss however, they lost it.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off Lord Tenchi!!!"  
  
"Back off girly, HE"S MINE!!"  
  
Needless to say, Tenchi and Sakuya were embarrassed as hell. Tenchi tried to calm down the girls, while making a mental note to close the portal before going on another date. Eventually he got them to relax by having them sit with him and Sakuya, although somehow Ayeka and Ryoko ended up on the right and left of him. Sakuya ended up 2 seats away, much to Tenchi's disappointment. The movie ended without any incident, except a few shhh's thanks to Ayeka crying and Ryoko's snoring. After the movie Tenchi took the girls back to his apartment and sent them back home, despite their desire to go out and have more fun.  
  
After they were safety back at home, Tenchi shut down the portal. Once again he reminded himself to make sure it was off the next time he was on another date. Then he realized something. He was so distracted by the girls that he's been ignoring Sakuya. He turned to her.  
  
"Sakuya, I'm sorry they ruined our date. I promise it won't happen again. I'll make it up to you next time, I swear." Tenchi said guiltily, while moving into the "please forgive me" position.  
  
"It's ok." She replied with a small smile on her face. "We had a good time before the movie, right?"  
  
"Yeah." He said softly.  
  
"And they can't take that away from us, right?" Sakuya asked.  
  
"Yeah!". Tenchi said, starting to cheer up. Sakuya had that effect on him.  
  
"So lets just enjoy the rest of the night, and look forward to the next one, ok Tenchi?"  
  
After hearing that, Tenchi was overcome with emotion and hugged her. "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful girl like her? He asked himself.  
  
"I love you, Sakuya Kimashiro." He said softly.  
  
"I love you too, Tenchi Masaki." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Sakuya closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards. For the 2nd time that night, Tenchi went to kiss her, except this time nothing in the world was going to stop him. They enjoyed another magical moment in each other's arms, once again blocking out the rest of the world.  
  
A few days later, Sakuya told Tenchi she was doing something with her friends, so he was walking around Tokyo alone. The couple's anniversary was in a week and after much thought, Tenchi decided that would be the day he would ask Sakuya to marry him. She was undeniable the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he didn't want to wait any longer to let her know that.  
  
Unfortunately for Tenchi, wedding rings costs a lot of money, money that he didn't have. The shrine doesn't give him that much, and he definitely wasn't going to ask his father for any, most of his money went to paying bills, not to mention supporting the girls. He spent the day visiting various jewelry stores; just to find out he couldn't afford anything. By the time Tenchi got back to his apartment he was pretty depressed.  
  
"I guess I'll have to save up and wait till next year to ask Sakuya to marry me." He thought sadly. He sat on his bed and sighed loudly, that last thought made him even more depressed, he really wanted to propose to her during their anniversary. Just then a bright light started shining out from under Tenchi's bed. He got off the bed and lifted his covers to see what it was. He saw it was coming from the case Tai left him, and he opened it. As he opened the case, he saw the 4 small boxes inside opened by themselves, revealing 4 of the most beautiful rings he ever seen. Just as he was looking at them in amazement, he heard  
  
"Well it was about time."  
  
He jumped, Tai has once again scared the hell out of him. He turned around and he saw Tai, who standing by his desk with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.  
  
"Long time no see, Tenchi. Nice to see you finally got those boxes to open. Of course you took your sweet time, as usual." After a few seconds, Tenchi recovered Tai's latest trick. He resisted the urge of yelling at Tai, and simply asked  
  
"Um, what are these rings for?"  
  
"Nice to know you're still as dense as ever. Oh well, it's one of your good qualities." Tai said with another one of his smirks. "Don't tell me you don't know a wedding or a engagement ring when you see one." Tai replied.  
  
"You mean." Tenchi started  
  
"Bingo genius, they're for you." Tai said. "Or more specially, you and Miss Sakuya. The first and second are for Miss Sakuya, you'll find they'll fit her fingers perfectly. Knowing you, you probably don't even know her ring size." Tai said with another smirk. (Tenchi flinched, Tai was right.)"The other 2 should fit your fingers just fine. And just so you don't mess it up, the 2nd and 4th rings have bigger diamonds then the other 2, so they're the wedding rings. The other 2 are the engagement rings. "  
  
(A/N: The order Tai is talking about is the order the rings were placed, left to right. For example Sakuya's engagement ring would be the first one on the left and Tenchi's wedding ring would be the last one on the right. Just wanted to clear that up.)  
  
Tenchi sat on his bed, taking a moment to think about everything. Ok, he spent the whole day looking for a decent ring, found out he couldn't afford one, then Tai shows up and starts making fun of him again, and he finds out that 4 prefect rings were waiting right under his bed for years. This has definitely been a strange day. One thing didn't make sense though, why did those boxes open now? Is it because Tai came back?  
  
"Um.why did those boxes open now? No matter how hard I tried they wouldn't budge, not even a little. Did you do something?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Tai sighed. "I guess I can't expect you to figure out what I meant back then. I said they wouldn't open till "you were ready". In other words, ready to actually use them. And I'm guessing that you're ready to propose to her, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Tenchi said while blushing. "But why."  
  
"Did I give them to you? Well I'm don't need them and you probably have problems affording one yourself, so I figured I might as well dump them on you." Tai answered.  
  
"Um..thanks. "Tenchi said. "But I can't take them, they're way too nice for me."  
  
"Hey genius, you forgot our deal? I said you have to keep the case, or rather it's contents with you for the rest of your life. And guess what's in the case?' Tai said bluntly.  
  
Not that keeping the rings was a bad thing, but Tenchi somehow got the feeling he been tricked. Then he remembered who he was dealing with.  
  
"But why didn't you just give them to me before you left? It could've saved me a lot of trouble." Tenchi asked, annoyed, while thinking of the day he had just wasted.  
  
"Oh yeah, that would've been a great idea." Tai said sarcastically. "I wonder what would happen if Miss Ayeka or Ryoko found out that you had a wedding ring stashed somewhere. Now there's a really pleasant thought. Besides, since you were still going to take your time deciding when to propose, I might as well make sure the rings, not to mention your sanity, was safe and sound."  
  
(A/N: Ever read/seen the Ranma chapter/episode where all the girls thought Ranma had a ring? That's where I got the idea.)  
  
Tenchi was reminded once again why it was bad idea to try to argue with Tai. He always had a way of proving himself right, while Tenchi was left with a small headache. He still had one last question though.  
  
"What about the second favor I owe you?" Tenchi asked. Truthfully he was still nervous on what it might be, in fact he been a little nervous ever since Tai left.  
  
"Huh? Oh that." Tai said. "I'm still saving it."  
  
"What?" Tenchi asked, surprised. "Don't you want to get it over with now that you're here? I don't have to wait until the next time you come back, do I?"  
  
"Actually I'll be sticking for a while, so you don't have to worry about that. Besides, I said before that I ask for my favor whenever it suits me, and that time has not come just yet." Tai replied in a smug voice. "And remember, you can't back out of it, no matter what."  
  
Tenchi just nodded, trying to avoid another headache. Despite all the great things Tai has done for him, he does lousy things to his blood pressure.  
  
"So when's the big day?" Tai said  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi said as Tai broke his chain of thought.  
  
"When are you going to propose? What did you think I meant?" Tai asked.  
  
"Oh, in a week." Tenchi replied while pointing to a calendar on the wall. The calendar had a big red circle on one of the dates, with the word "ANNIVERSARY." Tenchi marked it to make sure he didn't forget.  
  
"Cool. Got anything planned?" Tai asked.  
  
"What?" Tenchi asked, surprised.  
  
Tai sighed again. "You know, USUALLY a guy does something special when they ask someone to marry them. So once again, did you plan anything for that day?"  
  
Suddenly Tenchi realized that he didn't. "Um..no." Tenchi answered guiltily. He was so focused on when he was going to propose he forgot where he would ask her, not to mention how he would do it. And now he only had a week to plan everything out. Tenchi was slowly starting to panic.  
  
Tai sighed again, except more loudly this time. "Man you're hopeless, you know that? Well, come on" Tai said as he was motioning Tenchi to stand up. "We got LOTS of work to do, and thanks to you, very little time to do it in."  
  
Just as Tenchi stood up, Tai snapped his fingers and a very familiar flash appeared.  
  
***  
  
Recently I read an incomplete fan-fic that has been ignored by it's author for about a half-year or so. It was pretty good too, and I was interested to know what was going to happen next. Then I saw when it was last updated(the half-year thing) and I got the feeling I would never find out how it ends. Not exactly a great feeling. Now I know my story only been delayed for 3 months+, and I'm not that good on cliff-hangers like other authors, but if I caused anyone else the same feeling I just described, then I'm sorry. I know I left everyone expecting an ending, and you people had to hold your breath for much longer then expected. So once again, sorry for the major delay and thanks for your patience. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forgot to review, and see you next chapter. 


	10. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi, Sakuya, or anything to do with the series. Find some other way to get my cash.  
  
Revival of Sakuya Kimashiro  
  
Chapter 10: The Proposal  
  
A/N: Stuff like this isn't something I can do anytime I'm bored or have some free time, I have to be in a certain mood in order to write sap/fluff. Some people can get into that mood pretty easy, unfortunately I'm not one of those people. So for me, writing mush/fluff/sweet stuff is quite difficult, and that's putting it lightly. But just because it's hard doesn't mean it's impossible, and I have to admit I enjoyed doing it, when I'm in the mood anyway. Ok, I'm done ranting, so enjoy the chapter.  
  
Warning: There's so much sap, my teeth started hurting, and I'm the author!  
  
It was the day of Tenchi and Sakuya's first kiss,(was officially when they became a couple, isn't it?) and they were having dinner in one of Tokyo's finest restaurants, the type that requires you to reserve months in advance. Of course that's nothing a little fooling with the reservation book can't fix. Tenchi was ready for the night, he had the prefect setting, a nice suit, a beautiful ring, and most importantly, a sleep spell over Ayeka and Ryoko. He even had Tai disguised himself as their waiter for morale support. It looked like nothing was going to stop him from proposing to Sakuya. Except for maybe himself. He was nervous as hell, he's been that way ever since Tai came back. Lately he been having nightmares of everyway the night could possibly be ruined. First he imagined Ryoko and Ayeka finding them and destroying the restaurant in a fit of anger. After Tai told him about his plan to make sure they went to bed early that night, his nightmares were basically about 2 things, Sakuya, and the word "No".  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"What if she says no?" Tenchi asked nervously. He and Tai just finished teleporting around Tokyo preparing for the big day. Tenchi was pacing around the apartment.  
  
"Don't see why she would." Tai said, while looking through Tenchi's wardrobe. He was looking for a suit for Tenchi to wear.  
  
"I don't know, I just keep getting the feeling that she would." Tenchi answered nervously, while pacing even faster.  
  
"Considering all the other stuff she's willing to go through for you, I don't think she's going to exactly hate the idea of marriage."  
  
"But." Tenchi started  
  
"I can understand you being nervous about this, but you been bugging about this for DAYS."  
  
"..what if something else went wrong?" Tenchi finished.  
  
"Like what?" Tai asked, annoyed. "Miss Ayeka and Ryoko will be asleep, the portal will be closed, the restaurant has been paid in advance, and I'll make sure you don't forget anything before you leave. Hell, you can even got that nice speech ready, and no, I don't want to hear it again. What could possibly go wrong?"  
  
(A/N: Never and I repeat, NEVER ask that, or anything close to that question in real life, it's just asking for a lot of trouble.)  
  
"I don't know, I just have this horrible feeling. Any way you can be there?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Huh?" Tai replied, confused. "Why in the hell would you want me to do that?"  
  
"Just to make sure nothing goes wrong." Tenchi said while moving into a begging position. "Please?"  
  
Tai sighed. "Fine, I make myself your waiter or something." With that Tai snapped his fingers and he changed his appearance to that of a French waiter. "Well this do, Monsieur?" His voice even turned French.  
  
Tenchi simply stared at Tai, he didn't know he could do that.  
  
"Um.can you change back?" Tenchi asked, a little disturbed.  
  
With another snap Tai was back to normal. "Oh well, least now I got something to do that night. By the way, I couldn't find a decent suit in your wardrobe, so.." Tai snapped his fingers and suddenly Tenchi was dressed in an expensive suit, shoes and tie included. "There, now you should be fine. All you have to do now is to calm down, and nothing will go wrong, understand?"  
  
***End flashback***  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
Sakuya's voice broke Tenchi's chain of thought.  
  
"Huh?"" Tenchi answered, surprised.  
  
"You been acting funny all night, is something wrong?" She asked in a worried voice.  
  
"What? No, everything's fine!" He said in a very unconvincing voice.  
  
"Liar, your nose is twitching again." Sakuya said softly.  
  
(A/N: If you forgot about Tenchi's little "weakness", check episode 10 or 12. Hint: They might've gotten the idea from Pinocchio.)  
  
As Tenchi made a useless attempt to cover his nose, Sakuya sighed.  
  
"Just tell me when you're ready, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Tenchi replied guiltily.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" Tenchi asked himself in his mind. "I've been preparing to propose to the most wonderful girl I've ever met for about a week. Now she is sitting right across from me, and all I'm doing is acting like a nervous wreck. "  
  
He looked at Sakuya, and for the first time that night he noticed how beautiful she looked. Unknown to him, he wasn't the only one preparing for their anniversary. While he and Tai was teleporting around, she has been visiting all the malls in Tokyo with her friends. And thanks to their help, she managed to find everything she needed without going completely broke, which was a lovely white dress, along with matching shoes and earrings. Combine that with some make-up and the efforts of 3 very determined friends, and there was a vision of loveliness sitting across from Tenchi. And it took him this long to finally realize it.  
  
"Um Sakuya? You look wonderful tonight."  
  
"Thank you." She replied while blushing.  
  
"Sorry I didn't say it sooner." He said guiltily.  
  
"It's ok, you look like you have a lot on your mind right now." She said in a sad voice.  
  
"Yeah." He replied, almost in a whisper. He could tell that she was getting worried, but something was still holding him back.  
  
After a long silence, Sakuya blurted out  
  
"Can you tell me what it is?". She was really starting to get worried. Was Tenchi planning to break up with her? Is that why he's been acting so distant?  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi said, surprised.  
  
"Can you tell me what's wrong? Please?" She asked, almost begging.  
  
That did it. He can see that all his hesitation was hurting Sakuya, and that was the last thing that he wanted. He summoned up all his courage, and decided that he going to propose, right then and there.  
  
"Sakuya?" He said while taking her hand.  
  
"Yes Tenchi?" She replied, while trying to prepare herself for whatever he might tell her.  
  
He blurted out nervously. "Willyoumarryme?!"(Background: Tai groaning as he face palmed himself, with several waiters/customers looking at him funny.)  
  
"What?" Sakuya asked, now extremely confused. There was no way she could've possibly understood what Tenchi just said.  
  
"Nice one, Romeo." Tai said in Tenchi's mind. "Now calm down, take a deep breath and try again, like with that little speech you made me listen to a few hundred times. And by the way, you have the ring in your pocket for a reason."  
  
Tenchi did just that, he calmed himself down, took a VERY deep breath, exhaled, and took a small velvet box out of his pocket. He stood up, kneeled in front of her, and opened the box, and then he said in a firm voice  
  
"Sakuya, I've been in love with you for the longest time. You are, and always will be the best thing to ever happen to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Sakuya Kimashiro, will you make me the happiest man in the entire universe? Will you marry me?"  
  
She was completely speechless. She had a feeling tonight was going to be special, but this was last thing she expected to happen. After a second, she threw her arms around Tenchi's neck, with tears of joy in her eyes.  
  
"YES!" She said happily. "Yes Tenchi of course I'll marry you!"  
  
(Background: Tai made a small smile as he snapped his fingers, making everyone else in the restaurant ignore the couple)  
  
Tenchi wrapped his arms around Sakuya's waist, feeling a great burden lifted from his shoulders. "I did it, I finally did it!" He thought to himself. All his tension, fear, and self-doubt inside of him were gone. Now the only left is to be with the girl of his dreams, forever. It was a future he was looking very forward to.  
  
"Thank you" Tenchi said happily. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Tenchi" Sakuya replied just as happily. "I love you too."  
  
They broke off their hug, and Tenchi took the ring out of the box. Then he took Sakuya's hand, and slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly, just like Tai said it would.  
  
"Oh my.".Sakuya said as she stared at the ring in amazement. "It's the most beautiful thing I ever seen! I love it!" She said as she gave him another hug. "But how did you."  
  
"Lets just say I earned it." Tenchi replied as he imitated one of Tai's smirks. Technically he wasn't lying either, it was one of Tai's favors after all. Besides, she couldn't see his nose anyway.  
  
"Sakuya?"  
  
"Yes Tenchi?" She replied while breaking off their hug.  
  
"You're sure about this right?" He asked nervously. "Marriage is really important, and I don't want you do anything you might regret because of me."  
  
Sakuya smiled.  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life, Tenchi. Except that I love you, with all my heart."  
  
She then wrapped her arms around his neck and the couple shared a long, passionate kiss, both wishing they could stay like that forever.  
  
As they broke off their kiss, they stared at each other lovingly, both of them looking forward to spending the rest of their lives with each other.  
  
  
  
"Ok, lets see now." Tai said as he was reading a list." Miss Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, Washu, Kiyone, Mohoshi, Yugi, your father, grandfather, the bride's entire family, 2 of your friends as ushers or best man, and 3 of hers as maid of honor/bride-maids, and about 20 for your other friends and their family. Will that do?"  
  
(A/N: I don't know any Sakuya's friends' names. If anyone has their names, feel free to email me. I tried to look myself, I really did. Did they ever say what their names were? It was a real pain finding the names of Tenchi's friends, and I'm not even sure if they're right..)  
  
It was the day after Tenchi proposed to Sakuya, and Tai suggested they begin planning for the wedding. The bride to be was visiting her family, telling them the good news. Tenchi was on his bed saying the names of the people he want invited and Tai was writing them down on a piece of paper.  
  
"Nope." Tenchi replied happily. He was still excited from last night's events.  
  
"Ok, 39 invites it is." Tai said as he snapped his fingers. 39 sealed white envelopes appeared on Tenchi's desk.  
  
"What about you?" Tenchi asked. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Oh, thanks." Tai said as another envelope appeared in his hand. "Thank you Tenchi, I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
Tenchi smiled, Tai was one person he definitely wanted to be at his wedding, if nothing else other then moral support. Or more specifically, to make sure he didn't mess up like he did last night when he tried to propose. He felt extremely lucky that Sakuya didn't hear what he said when he tried the first time, he was embarrassed enough already. Just thinking about it made him mentally kick himself.  
  
"Ok, next order of business" Tai said, breaking Tenchi from his chain of thought. "I'm sure Miss Sakuya is going to choose one of her friends as her maid of honor, so who are you going to pick as the best-man?"  
  
"Huh? We have to do that now?" Tenchi asked, surprised.  
  
"Might as well, it is pretty important and compared to the rest of the stuff you have to do, it's pretty easy."  
  
"Hm..let me think about that for a second." Tenchi replied.  
  
So he thought about his friends and thought which one would be the most qualified. He first thought of Amagasaki. He liked him, but knowing him he might embarrass him in some way. The image of him putting Tenchi in a bear hug or something while they were on the altar appeared in Tenchi's mind, and that made him shudder in fear. Amagasaki was definitely out. He knew Amanosuke wouldn't do anything like that, but Tenchi wasn't sure if he could handle all that responsibility. He was a pretty carefree guy. So who's left? He looked at Tai, who was waiting patiently. Then he realized that Tai would be the prefect choice. He likes to make fun of Tenchi, but he would never do anything to embarrass him at his wedding. And he was already going to give Tenchi moral support, and the best-man was suppose to be the groom's most supporting person, so that worked too. And he didn't think anyone was as responsible as Tai when it came to serious matters like this.  
  
"Tai, can you be my best man?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Huh, why me? Something wrong with your other friends?" Tai replied.  
  
"Well.." Tenchi started, while trying to think of a nice way to say why his other 2 friends wouldn't work.  
  
"Never mind." Tai interrupted. "I would be honored to be your best-man."  
  
"Tenchi smiled, he was glad that was over. "What's next?" He asked.  
  
"The rest we should probably wait for Miss Sakuya to come back. But if you want to know, it's where the wedding should be, where are you going to get your suit, her dress, where are you 2 going for your honeymoon, ."  
  
As Tai went on, Tenchi was getting another headache. He wasn't able to afford a ring, so how was he going to afford an entire wedding? He sighed heavily.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait a while or elope." Tenchi said, extremely disappointed. All the excitement he got from planning suddenly went down the drain.  
  
Tai shrugged. "You could do that, or you can let me handle the expenses."  
  
"What?!!" Tenchi asked surprised. "I can't let you do that! You done so much for me already."  
  
"I knew you would say that." Tai said as he made another one of his smirks. "But you don't a choice in the matter. I'm calling in that last favor you owe me."  
  
"But.." Tenchi started.  
  
"So you just choose whatever you want for this wedding, and I'll make it happen." Tai said confidently.  
  
Tenchi really didn't know what to say. Tai's 2nd favor was the last thing on Tenchi's mind, and now Tai decides to use it now? Why doesn't he do anything normal? Now that Tenchi knows what the last favor is, he realized that those favors wasn't intended to benefit Tai, they were meant to help him. He was touched at Tai's generosity, but at the same time confused on why did Tai disguise them as favors rather then gifts.  
  
"But how does that help you?" Tenchi asked. "How does giving me those rings and helping me with this wedding benefit you in any way?"  
  
"They don't." Tai answered bluntly.  
  
Now Tenchi was even more confused. "So why." "Other then finding those rings and that sword a proper owner, and giving myself something to do for a while, those favors were never meant to help me." Tai replied. "The whole favor thing was a simple test, to make sure I wasn't wasting my time bringing Miss Sakuya back. You loved her enough to ignore the risks and you were completely prepared to do whatever I wanted, anytime, anywhere. Considering all you knew about me back then is that I was a person with a ton of power, that's pretty impressive. And if you couldn't do what I asked, then there would be no point in bringing her back. It would've shown that your love for her wasn't real, and we both know she can't live without you. But you passed, with flying colors. So you might as well be happy, and take your reward without bugging me to death."  
  
Tenchi looked at Tai in shock. He had this all planned out since the beginning! All the mysteries, unanswered questions, all that time he wasted thinking about them, suddenly everything made sense. Except for one last thing.  
  
"Why did you really help me in the first place?" Tenchi asked, confused. "If it wasn't to reward me for saving the earth, then why?"  
  
"Because I felt like it." Tai answered bluntly with another smirk. "Now you can either keep on bugging me about this, or we can go see your fiancée and get this wedding planned already."  
  
Tenchi didn't really want to ask any more questions anyway, it was a tiring experience whenever Tai's involved. He simply nodded his head, and Tai snapped his fingers, as they headed for Sakuya's home.  
  
****  
  
Engagement fics are pretty hard, considering that I never done/seen a real one, and I had to try imagine Tenchi doing it. I don't know why, but the "nervous wreck" seemed to fit him pretty well. As everyone knows, he's not exactly the bravest person when it comes to relationship decisions. Like Tai said last chapter, it's one of his good qualities (. So hopefully I don't overdo it enough to call it OCC. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, and see you next chapter. 


	11. The Guests

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, or any of the other characters, so don't sue me, unless you enjoy monopoly money.  
  
Revival of Sakuya Kimashiro  
  
Chapter 11: The Guests  
  
A/N: This chapter deals with possibly the hardest topic I had to deal with in this story: how would Ryoko and Ayeka handle Tenchi getting married? Or rather how do I write it so it looks believable? In fact it was one of the unmentioned reasons for the delay. It took a nice long chat with Lunarian(thanks again) along with reading most of the Angst stories in the Tenchi section for the idea to pop into my head. Don't worry; nobody's going to die in this chapter. I have to say though, reading too many Angst stories does lousy things to your mood. And for any of you Tai-haters out there, rejoice, because he's staying out of 99% of this chapter. Enjoy.  
  
A month before the wedding, Tenchi decided to have a private talk with Ryoko and Ayeka. His intentions were to give them their invitations in person, rather then have Tai pop in, hand them their invites and leave in his traditional annoying flash like he previously did for some of the other guests. He purposely put off telling them about the wedding, since he was literally scared to death on how they would take it. But now, he wanted them to be there, despite the risks. He also felt they deserved to hear it from him before the wedding, rather then have someone tell them about it afterwards. So he had Washu cover for him with Sakuya and his friends, while Tai got the other members of the Masaki residence out of the house for that night.  
  
After Tenchi teleported himself from his apartment to his old room in Okayama, he left his room and looked around the house. He saw Ayeka sitting on the couch watching one of her soap operas.  
  
"Hey Ayeka." Tenchi greeted while he was walking down the stairs.  
  
"Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka said happily while standing up. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you in so long!"  
  
"Yeah, well..I've been busy, sorry." Tenchi replied.  
  
Ryoko heard Tenchi's voice, and immediately popped from her room.  
  
"Tenchi!" She said happily while hugging him from behind. "I haven't seen you in SUCH a long time. Bet you're here to see me, aren't you Tenchi?" Ryoko said in her flirting voice, while moving her face closer to his.  
  
"Get your filthy claws off Lord Tenchi this instant Ryoko!!" Ayeka screamed.  
  
"Why do you always have to ruin my moment with Tenchi you stuck-up little..?!" Ryoko started to scream back.  
  
"YOUR moment!?! If you think for one minute.."Ayeka interrupted loudly.  
  
"STOP IT!!" Tenchi screamed, which successfully silenced the 2 women It was obvious where their "conversation" was going, and Tenchi had more important things in mind.  
  
"Can we just sit down for a second? I have something I need to give to you two." He said seriously.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko looked at each other, confused. Tenchi usually doesn't stop their fights(not successfully anyway)and now he had something for the both of them?  
  
"What could it be? And why is SHE getting one too?" They both wondered. Ayeka sat back down on the couch, while Ryoko released Tenchi and did the same. Tenchi grabbed a chair and sat in front of them, while facing in their direction.  
  
"Well Lord Tenchi, what do you wish to give us?" Ayeka asked nervously. She rarely hears Tenchi use a serious tone of voice, so whatever he plans to give them must be very important.  
  
"Here you go" Tenchi said while giving them the 2 envelopes with their invitations inside.  
  
The 2 girls looked the envelopes for a second, while wondering what Tenchi has written for them. As they started to open the envelopes and read their invitations, Tenchi took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst.  
  
Both girls were in total disbelief as they read their invitations. They knew that Tenchi has been seeing Sakuya for years, and that he cared for her very deeply. But they felt they still had a chance to be with him. And after reading that Tenchi was getting married, they both felt that chance slipping away. For Ryoko, it was like seeing Tenchi and Sakuya kiss the first time, except much worse. For Ayeka, it felt like her whole world was falling apart. They were both heartbroken, furious at Tenchi, and more so at the fact they lost him to Sakuya.  
  
"How long.." Ayeka said softly.  
  
"What?" Tenchi asked, confused.  
  
"How long have you been engaged to...her?" She finished, with tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"About 4 months now." Tenchi answered guiltily.  
  
"4 months.." Ryoko said in disbelief. "You been hiding this for 4 months?!!" Tears were starting to flow down her cheeks as well.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I was afraid how both of you would react." Tenchi said sadly.  
  
"Well how in the world did you expect us to react?!!" Ayeka screamed.  
  
Tenchi was shocked, he couldn't think of an answer to give her.  
  
"I..don't know." Tenchi blurted out. "What was I thinking?" Tenchi thought in his mind. "How could I've expected everything to be alright?" He knew they would be upset, but he was totally unprepared for them reacting like this. "I just wanted." Tenchi started.  
  
"Want what Tenchi?!! For us to sit there and smile while you get married to that...that..BRAT?!!" Ryoko screamed.  
  
"How could you do this to us Lord Tenchi?!" Ayeka yelled, barely able to control her anger but unable to control her tears.  
  
"Ryoko..Ayeka.please.." Tenchi started to beg. Everything was spinning out of control and he had no idea what to do.  
  
"NO Tenchi!" Ryoko screamed as she started to get up. "You want to get married, FINE!! But you'll have to do it WITHOUT ME!" With that said, she started to head for the door.  
  
"Ryoko, wait!!" Tenchi said, as he stood up and grabbed her arm.  
  
She violently brushed off his arm and screamed: "I HATE YOU!!" in his face, before flying out of the house as fast as she could.  
  
As Ryoko flew off, Ayeka stood up and walked toward her room with her face toward the floor.  
  
"Princess..wait!" Tenchi said as he started to follow her.  
  
Suddenly, Azuka and Kamidake floated in front of Tenchi, blocking his path.  
  
"Sir, the princess wishes to be left alone."  
  
"We can not allow you to disturb her."  
  
Tenchi could only watch as Ayeka walked into her room and closed the door. With Azuka and Kamidake insuring that no one, especially Tenchi, be allowed to talk to her. He had no choice but to give up and return to Tokyo, while hoping that tomorrow he could fix some of the damage he caused. Unfortunately, he would never get the chance.  
  
The next morning he was awaken by his phone ringing. After the tenth ring, it was obvious that he couldn't go back to sleep and he had to answer.  
  
"Hello" He said sleepily as he picked up the phone.  
  
He heard Sasami say "Tenchi! Something terrible has happened!"  
  
"What!? What happened?! Tenchi yelled, now fully awake.  
  
"This morning, Ayeka and Ryoko didn't come down for breakfast, and when I checked their rooms, they weren't there!!" Sasami answered, with fear in her voice.  
  
"They weren't there?!" Tenchi asked. "Maybe they went out for a walk or something." He was starting to think maybe this wasn't such a big deal.  
  
"No! Their stuff is all gone too!" Sasami said tearfully.  
  
"What, everything?!" Tenchi said, as he was starting to panic. "Did you try looking for them yet?"  
  
"Everyone's out looking, we can't find them! We were hoping they were with you." She answered anxiously, while hoping that both of them just snuck off to Tokyo to wake Tenchi up.  
  
"No, they aren't here either." Tenchi answered regretfully. "Hold on, I'll be right there to help look for them."  
  
"Alright, I'm going to go look too, bye." Sasami said before she hung up.  
  
Tenchi opened the portal, and joined the other members of the Masaki house as they searched for Ryoko and Ayeka. Unfortunately they were nowhere to be found. Washu's inventions weren't any help, and neither was Tai. He said that finding people wasn't one of his powers, the only thing he could tell everyone was they were alive and well.  
  
The entire household was deeply depressed. It was almost as bad as when Yugi split everyone up the first time. Eventually the only option left was to file missing persons reports with the local and galaxy police, hoping that the police would have better luck then they did.  
  
Unfortunately, some of them didn't have the time to mope around. Tenchi's wedding was less then a month away, and there was still plenty of stuff to do. At least it temporarily took their minds off of Ryoko and Ayeka, although they checked with local authorities almost daily, and had Mohoshi and Kiyone check with the galaxy police.  
  
One day, Tenchi had just came back from checking with the Okayama police, and was walking around his house. He looked inside Ryoko's and Ayeka's rooms, hoping to see them there. No luck.  
  
"Anything?" Sasami ask hopefully, as she saw Tenchi.  
  
"Sorry." He said regretfully. They've been missing for more then a week.  
  
"Oh, alright.." Sasami replied sadly, as she started to walk away.  
  
Suddenly, Tenchi thought of something. He asked  
  
"Sasami, did you see 2 invitations around their rooms, the living room or in the garbage a week ago?"  
  
"No, why Tenchi?" Sasami said, confused  
  
"Did you see any shreds of paper in those places?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"No." Sasami replied, even more confused.  
  
Tenchi smiled. If they didn't leave their invitations behind, or ripped them up, they must've taken their invites with them. If he was right, then he might just see them again after all, on the day where it would count the most.  
  
**** This was a pretty interesting chapter for me. First, the subject on how Ryoko and Ayeka would handle Tenchi getting married stumped me for a VERY long time, and I didn't have Tai to fall back on either. As much as I like him helping Tenchi out, I felt this was something that Tenchi had to do himself. Not to mention it's good experience for future stories where Tai isn't around. And there was no way in hell I was going to do something as stupid as having Tai snap his fingers and make Ryoko/Ayeka happily submit. I would gladly use the flame-thrower on myself before you guys got to me :p. Or just plainly put, I would lose all respect for myself as a writer. Anyway, I'm done ranting about this.(for now) Hope you enjoyed my attempt as Angst, reviews/comments are welcome, and see you next chapter. It'll be post within a week at most, hopefully. 


End file.
